Corpus Tenebris
by DominaRED
Summary: Bajo la dictadura de Tom Riddle, el mundo mágico ardía, lo que no sabían era que el Mago tenebroso estaba a punto de perder su vida ahora que su alma no estaba protegida por los Horrorcruxes, pero un hechizo sumamente tenebroso y la ayuda de una Bruja poderosa, volvería a levantarse aunque fuera a la fuerza, lo que Tom jamás pensó es que Granger fuera la que lo traería de vuelta.
1. prólogo

**ADVIERTENCIA**

_Este Fic tiene alto contenido para adultos., por eso su clasificación M._

_Además esta historia ya la ha Iá publicado en mi antigua cuenta de _**blackathena66.**

_Sin más espero les guste._

_Saludos._

* * *

―Resumen―

Voldemort ya no podía escapar, la muerte era inevitable y su cuerpo ya no soportaba tanto poder, pero el astuto Mago encontró una manera para burlar a la muerte pero para eso necesitaría la ayuda de una Bruja poderosa, sonrío cuando recordó a quien tenía en sus mazmorras. Dos cuerpos, un objetivo.

―Prologo―

La luna Llena brillaba siniestra mientras la sangre era derramada por cada campo del mundo mágico, la cantidad de mortífago había incrementado los últimos meses, más familias Sangre Pura se unían a sus filas, sonrío mientras se materializaba justo frente al campo de batalla, la gente iba y venía, sus mortífago sobrevolaban el cielo oscurecido, nadie parecía reconocerle, nadie recaía sobre él, como si fuera uno más del montón, Tom Riddle lanzó y evadió varios hechizos, asesinando a varios de sus opositores en el camino.

Finalmente la había encontrado, después de meses de ardua búsqueda, la Bruja se encontraba al otro lado, con ese Hombre Lobo y el hijo de los Longbottom que la custodiaban como si de la misma reina se tratara, Granger se había convertido en el estandarte de esperanza y fuerza que la Orden del fénix había necesitado después de que él mismo hubiera acabado con Harry Potter, sonrío abiertamente mientras se deshacía de un Mago que se cruzó en su camino, mandó por los aires a otro y así, fue acercándose a los acorralados Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom.

Se detuvo a escasos metros frente a ellos, esperando el momento en que se percataran de que su depredador los había alcanzado, fueron los ojos de ella los que se fijaron en los azules de él después de unos segundos, Granger había sentido su pesada mirada sobre ella, al principio no lo había reconocido pero al sonreírle ella misma comprendió de quien se trataba. Lanzó un Bombarda Máxima para distraerlo y mientras trozos de piedra y polvo se levantaban por toda la zona, Hermione intentó escapar junto con sus amigos, el grito de Guerra, muerte y dolor era una danza macabra que no dejaría de sonar nunca, no hasta que uno de los dos cayera, Harry ya había muerto, Ron había desaparecido, cuando Hermione Granger comprendió que Lord Voldemort iba tras ella, comprendió perfectamente que tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible por salir de su radar. Pero aquello le fue imposible

―¡Corre Hermione, sálvate!– gritaba Neville mientras intentaba ganar tiempo para que escapara.

―¡No, vamos todos o no voy sola!― respondió ella mientras volvía, pero Remus se había interpuesto. ―¡Yo me quedaré, Neville, ve con ella, ahora!― gritó el hombre mientras tomaba al muchacho por las solapas y lo empujaba hacia Hermione. ―¡Remus, No!― chilló la castaña mientras Neville la obligaba a andar, Remus le sonrío mientras le observaba fijamente. ―Tengan mucho cuidado chicos.― fue lo último que dijo el hombre lobo antes de lanzar un hechizo de neblina, Hermione salió corriendo hacia el bosque junto con Neville, de Hogwarts no quedaba nada solamente sus recuerdos, la bruja y el mago continuaron corriendo tomados de la mano, la muchacha se detuvo de golpe cuando escuchó un aullido, aquel sonoro y macabro sonido hizo eco por todo el lugar. ―Remus…― susurró la joven mientras intentaba regresar. ―¡No Hermione, tenemos que irnos, tengo que salvarte!― Le gritó el muchacho mientras volvía a tomarla de la mano, ambos desaparecieron entre la arboleda del bosque.

Llevaban horas corriendo de un lado a otro y el cansancio les había rebasado finalmente, ambos, tanto Neville y Hermione decidieron ocultarse dentro de la corteza de un viejo árbol hueco mientras la lluvia lo empapada todo, Hermione había conjurado el Protego Totalum, lo cual les permitía pasar inadvertidamente por esa zona, Neville y Hermione se abrazaban fuertemente mientras esperaban que la lluvia se detuviera, la situación era grave, el ejercito de Dumbledore se había dividido y ahora desconocían en que condición había terminado la batalla entre Mortífago y Magos de la Orden. ―Todo va a estar bien Hermione, te llevaré a casa donde todos nos estarán esperando, incluyendo Remus. ― Hermione sonrío tristemente ante las palabras dichas por su amigo, pero ella sabía que era solo un intento por calmarla, una mentira blanca que intentaba creer. ―Eres un mal mentiroso Neville.― Le susurró ella mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él. ―Hermione, créeme prometo que todo va…

Pero a Neville le arrebataron su oportunidad de terminar aquella oración, una fuerte explosión sacudió la tierra hasta que el viejo árbol comenzara a derrumbarse, Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras ella y Neville intentaron protegerse de la caída, la castaña y el mago se llevaron varios golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero ninguno mortal, parta cuando ambos intentaron salir del árbol, una fuerza invisible arrastró a Neville hacia el exterior, un segundo más tarde Hermione le seguía, la joven bruja cayó pesadamente sobre las hojas secas y la hierba húmeda, la castaña intentó ponerse de pie, había perdido su varita durante su traslado de un lado a otro. ― ¡Neville! ¡Neville! ― llamó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie, Hermione quedó prácticamente petrificada a causa de su miedo, delante de ella se encontraba aquel misterioso muchacho que había reconocido como Tom Riddle o mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort.

―¿Buscabas esto, sangre sucia?― Hermione se estremeció y horrorizó cuando vio a Neville de rodillas justo al lado de Riddle, quien lo sujetaba fuertemente por los cabellos. ― ¡Déjalo ir, es a mí a la que quieres! ― chilló ella histéricamente. ―¡Hermione, No, lárgate ahora!― intervino Neville, pero un golpe en el costado de su rostro le hizo guardar silencio. ―¡Cállate maldito traidor!– estalló Tom mientras lo arrojaba inconscientemente al suelo. ―Ahora, Sangre inmunda, vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas…― le ordenó mientras apuntaba con la varita de saúco al cuerpo inconsciente de Neville, Hermione se mordió el labio mientras sollozaba, sabía a qué clase de infierno iba a ir a parar si decidía irse con Riddle. La castaña dio un paso hacia él, quien en ese momento le ofrecía su mano, algo bastante sospechoso pero no se fijó demasiado en ello, Hermione se detuvo a un paso frente al mago tenebroso, quien sonreía de medio lado, la leona le hecho un último vistazo a Neville, quien para su sorpresa, Riddle se había olvidado de él. Dejándole con vida.

―O ―

Tom se paseaba por sus aposentos de un lado a otro como una fiera encerrada, ya había pasado ocho meses desde que había capturado a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, solo era cuestión de tiempo de que los demás lo hicieran también, lo que ahora le preocupaba era ese descontrol que tenía sobre su magia, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y de no ser por Potter y sus estúpidos amigos, eso no estaría pasándole, crear nuevos Horrocruxes le llevaría mucho tiempo, tal vez meses o años, se maldijo una y otra vez mientras se paseaba dentro de su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto. Y así fue como Lord Voldemort viajó a Noruega en busca de alguna respuesta a sus problemas, lo que encontró lo dejó más furioso que cuando se había ido.

Por otro lado, bajo la humedad y oscuridad de las mazmorras, Hermione Granger se mantenía entre las sombras del frío lugar, sabía que no era la única prisionera, pero si la única a la que mantenían alejada de cualquier otro rehén, la joven yacía sobre el mugroso suelo, su cabello cubría su rostro mientras intentaba no pensar en cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, si bien era alimentada correctamente, cosa que no dejaba de sorprenderla, el hecho de no haber vuelto al Mago oscuro, le sorprendía sobremanera, pero era algo que agradecía. Había escuchado rumores que el Mago tenebroso había estado viajando por toda Europa buscando unos transcritos y experimentando con algunas Brujas, Hermione no quería saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo, entre menos atenciones recibiera de ese monstruo, mucho mejor.

Fue precisamente una mañana de invierno cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe, Hermione permanecía en la misma posición desde hace horas, la bruja soltó un chillido fuerte cuando fue violentamente levantada por los cabellos, el mortífago no dijo ni una sola palabra, solamente la empujaba y la dirigía hacia la sala de reuniones, la castaña poco a poco fue descubriendo que se encontraban en la mansión Lestrange al norte de Londres, no muy lejos de donde los Malfoy vivían.

―¡Le eh traído a la sangre sucia mi señor, como lo ha ordenado!― anunció el Mago mientras la empujaba, la falta de fuerzas le hicieron perder el equilibro e irremediablemente cayó sobre el suelo, Hermione intentó levantarse pero un pie cubierto por un ilustrado zapato de charol se lo impidió, la bruja se mordió la lengua para no gritar ante el dolor que sentía sobre su mano, la presión contra esta se hizo cada vez más potente, la risa de Riddle hizo eco en la recamara, Hermione seguía sin gritar, poco a poco la castaña levantó la mirada, grave error.

―Vaya, Vaya… tanto tiempo sin vernos sangre sucia… ¿y ni un solo "como estás"? eres un caso perdido, inmunda… pero necesaria. ― Sus palabras no provocaron nada en la muchacha, hasta que la mano del Mago más temido de todos los tiempos se estrelló contra su mejilla. ―¡Te dije que me saludaras, asquerosa sangre sucia!― gritó el hombre mientras Hermione soltaba un grito de dolor, el golpe la había mandado al otro lado de la habitación, la joven vio la puerta de repente y tan rápido cómo pudo se puso de pie e intentó escapar, más todo había sido en vano, no había salida y la puerta estaba sellada, la risa de Riddle le hizo volverse, el hombre se había sentado sobre un pequeño sillón de terciopelo negro, estaba observándola con esos azules ojos profundos, tan brillantes y llenos de maldad. ―Si vas a matarme… hazlo ahora, Riddle…por qué no te voy a decir nada.― Le dijo ella con voz ronca, Tom le vio recargarse a la puerta, como si aquello lograra mantenerla a distancia de él, el Mago no dijo nada, solo se limitó a contemplarla de pies a cabeza. ―Eres todo un desastre, Granger… y pensar que eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación, pero no te culpo, has estado enfrentándote al Mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.― comentó mientras se cruzaba de piernas y continuaba con la mirada fija en ella. ―No diré nada, no te diré dónde está el resto de la orden…― Tom sonrío, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba intentando provocarle para morir, lo que la estúpida bruja no sabía, es que tenía planes exclusivos para ella. Se puso de pie. ―No voy a matarte…― le dijo mientras observaba sus reacciones, la castaña se quedó sorprendida ante la declaración. ―Eres mi enemigo y yo soy el tuyo… pero eh encontrado algo mejor que hacer contigo en lugar de obsequiarte el placer de morir…― Hermione no cabía de la sorpresa, la muchacha perdió los estribos en ese momento y salió corriendo, no sabía cómo o con qué, pero iba a matar a Voldemort con sus propias manos si era necesario. ―Una pena… ― Susurró el Mago mientras esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona, un segundo más tarde Hermione era tumbada sobre la enorme cama de una bofetada, la bruja chilló y se lanzó nuevamente hacia el Mago, quien al contrario de estar furioso por la actitud impertinente de la chica, estaba divertido.

Hermione sintió el líquido caliente resbalando por sus labio inferior, el desgraciado le había cacheteado tan fuertemente que le había roto la boca, se había quedado quieta cuando sintió el peso del Mago tenebroso subir a la cama, Hermione estaba atontada por el segundo golpe, poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento tras un susurro de Riddle, le había hechizado.

―Despierta sangre sucia…― Poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que decía aquella voz, era un hombre, un hombre joven que se encontraba cerca pero a a la vez tan lejos, la castaña parpadeó varias veces hasta comprender donde estaba, nuevamente se encontraba en las mazmorras, la muchacha intentó moverse pero estaba fuertemente atada con cadenas mágicas, aún no se recuperaba del mareo, no supo qué fue lo que había pasado pero entendía que Riddle estaba jugando con ella. ―¿Qué…que me has hecho?― preguntó Hermione mientras intentaba moverse, el chillido de las cadenas le hicieron estremecer. ―Solo unos cuantos golpes que no van a matarte Granger…― le susurró al oído mientras se acercaba a ella, Hermione comenzó a verlo tan claro, pero entre sombras y las luces que apenas iluminaban el pequeño espacio que era la celda, la chica logró sentir que algo andaba muy mal. Tom Riddle había sido un Mago cuyo poder no radicaba simplemente en su magia, era inteligente y astuto, una mente afilad ay privilegiada que le había otorgado ciertas habilidades, un manipulador ambicioso que le rehuía a la muerte, odiando a su vez su mismo origen, Hermione soltó un grito cuando notó cuanto frío le rodeaba, bajó la mirada y se percató que estaba desnuda, Riddle la tomó por la barbilla y le hizo mirarle. ―¡Tú, asqueroso!¡¿Qué has hecho con mis ro…?!― Pero la bruja fue silenciada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras le miraba, Riddle comenzó a reír con arrogancia sin apartar la mirada de la bruja, se acercó a ella más de lo que se hubiera permitido hacerlo, más aun así, tenía que dar en marcha su plan antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sintió a la bruja sacudiéndose con violencia en un intento de separarse de él.

―Sangre sucia…― masculló Riddle mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la joven, deteniéndose en el par de pechos, él realmente podía apreciar cuan blancos eran, sonrío ligeramente mientras cubría con sus manos los montículos. ―¡Basta, soy una sangre sucia!― en un intento desesperado, Hermione había recordado a Riddle su origen como aquello.

Lo sucedido después fueron sucesor que se gravaron en la mente de Hermione como fuego sobre la piel, Riddle le susurró a su oído aquellos planes que había pensado para ella mientras su espíritu era consumido por el odio y el abuso.

―O―

Si las verdades absolutas existen, una de ellas era que el mundo le pertenecía, y mientras observaba a la mujer que yacía bajo su cuerpo desnudo y sudado, se percató que él no solamente era el poderoso dueño del mundo mágico, sino de la mujer que había estado gritando segundos antes, pero no de placer que él había tomado de ella y que se había negado a ofrecerle.

Con un movimiento de caderas, el Mago tenebroso despertó a la Bruja que había estado inconsciente, sonrío cruelmente cuando los vidriosos ojos de la muchacha le enfocaron fijamente ―Merlín bendito, por favor, no de nuevo. ― Susurró la bruja mientras frías lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas ya pegajosas por las anteriores, había estado llorando toda la noche mientras el cuerpo masculino ultrajaba su cuerpo. ―¡Cállate!― exigió el hombre mientras estrujaba con sus manos la colcha que estaba justo a bajo de ellos, se levantó un poco y se movió aún más adentro de ella, la pobre desdichada se arqueó mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a algo que ella no había pedido o deseado, pero los hechos eran esos, el Tenebroso Mago se había apropiado de lo poco que le quedaba, ya había perdido prácticamente todo, ahora, mientras se encontraba prisionera de los Mortífago y del mismo Lord Voldemort, ella había jurado que no podía existir peor prisión que aquella, que equivocada estaba.

Empuje, gruñido, empuje, sollozo, bofetada, risa…

La bruja cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras su propio cuerpo era empujado una y otra vez, podía sentir sus pechos meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras el calor enardecía justamente en sus entrañas, se mordía la lengua, había perdido su orgullo pero se aferraría a su dignidad si mantenía la boca cerrada, ni un solo gemido para el hombre que estaba abusando de su cuerpo, aferrada a los recuerdos del pasado mientras el villano de toda la historia de su vida embestía en su interior, la Bruja de rizados cabellos no miraba, no escuchaba, solo sabía que la muerte se le había negado, ahora estaba en un infierno peor del que ya había vivido fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Levantó la mirada hacia aquel que la obligaba, aquel que había tomado algo que había designado para alguien más, las lágrimas caían con más fuerza y sentimiento cuando el nombre de Ronald llegó a su mente, sabía lo que su novio había sufrido, lo que habían pasado los dos juntos y cómo había terminado él, después de que Voldemort había exigido su muerte, no lo había vuelto a ver después de eso pero sabía lo que le había sucedido, Pansy Parkinson se había encargado personalmente de hacérselo saber, ahora el cuerpo putrefacto de Ron se encontraba empalado a las puertas del Ministerio de Magia, la bruja no había parado de llorar desde entonces.

Hermione se estremeció cuando sintió su vientre encogiéndose, la muchacha mordió aún más fuerte su lengua al sospechar que estaba a punto de llegar el orgasmo, no podía culpar a su cuerpo por lo que estaba sintiendo, era la naturaleza, más su odio y rencor yacían sobre aquel que estaba tomándola a la fuerza.

Hermione lo observaba con profundo odio, su rostro cubierto entre luz y sombras que provenían de la habitación y del exterior le daba una apariencia aún más macabra de lo que ya era, la castaña recordó entonces cuanto miedo había sentido cuando le vio por primera vez, hubiera preferido mil veces ver a aquel monstruo deforme que había sido Lord Voldemort, pero ahora mismo, aquel cuerpo masculino, que se mecía de adelante hacia atrás en un intento de provocarla, no era otro más que Tom Riddle, el monstruo había muerto dando vida a un Hombre que llevaba a la bestia en su interior.

―Que aburrida eres… ― se quejó con voz ronca mientras Penetraba a la bruja, Hermione se torció bajo de él en la espera a que volviera a salir de su cuerpo, más Tom se quedó en la misma posición, con su miembro enfundado con la calidez del cuerpo de la muchacha, empujó fuertemente en un intento de hacer reaccionar a la sangre sucia, lo único que había logrado fue un sonoro ronquido que había sido detenido por los labios fuertemente cerrados de ella, Riddle sonrío de medio lado mientras lo intentaba de nuevo, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta de parte de ella, Granger no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante él, no lo haría, Riddle ya había tomado su cuerpo, su orgullo, se había llevado a sus amigos y había penetrado no solo su cuerpo y su mente, que la hubiera despojado de todo lo que ella más quería no significaba que le ofrecería lo único que le quedaba, su dignidad sus ideales, poco a poco, mientras sentía como la muerte iba alejándose de ella, nuevas fronteras de pensamientos se abrían en su cabeza, el deseo por seguir viviendo no había dejado de brillar, pero tampoco resplandecía fuertemente, Hermione Granger solo era un cuerpo con una mente propia en esos momentos, que no muy lejos, Tom Riddle se daría cuenta que no solo había ultrajado el cuerpo de la Bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos, sino que había despertado en ella a un Monstruo mucho peor que él mismo.

Abrió aún más las piernas de la bruja y se amoldó aún más a ella, embistió tan fuertemente que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al notar los movimientos rítmicos de los pechos de la bruja, susurró un hechizo y pronto Hermione se sorprendió al notar como sus manos y se paralizaban a lado de su cabeza. ―¡¿Qué haces maldito cerdo?!― chilló la joven, un segundo más tarde recibió una bofetada tan fuerte que le había roto el labio inferior. ―Asquerosa impura, agradecida deberías estar por incluirte en mis planes…― le susurró Riddle justo antes de cubrir uno de sus pezones con sus labios, Hermione se tensó en el momento que que sintió la húmeda boca sobre ella, el enemigo de todo lo vivo lamía y acariciaba su cuerpo, penetraba lentamente para luego golpearla con fuerza, no pudo evitar lo ocurrido después. Lo había perdido todo y su cuerpo le traicionaba vilmente.

Un sonido, un traicionero sonido que no pudo seguir encerrando cuando sintió cómo el orgasmo hacía meollo con su mente, Tom se estremeció por primera vez de pies a cabeza cuando su miembro fue abrazado por las paredes resbaladizas de la vagina de la Bruja, Hermione le vio levantar la cabeza y dejar por la paz su pecho, ambos se miraban perplejos por lo que estaba pasando, Riddle sin ser consiente del todo empujó con fuerza, agarrándose con ambas manos del cabecero de la enorme cama, Hermione se arqueó lo más que pudo a efecto del orgasmo, un ronco gemido salió de sus gargantas cuando la poderosa energía se apoderó de ellos, Hermione se maldijo una y otra vez en su mente mientras las lágrimas caían sin oposición sobre sus mejillas, no sabía si era por odio así misma o por la fuerza que el cuerpo de su violador ejercía sobre ella, movió las piernas un poco e intentó empujarse a sí misma, pero lo único que ella había logrado es que Riddle volviera a embestir en contra, ella se apartaba y él la buscaba; Tom abrió los ojos cuando el poderoso orgasmo comenzaba a disminuir, tenía las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, pero podía ver claramente la imagen de Granger bajo suyo, sonrío cínicamente sin parar de empujar en su contra, sentía a la bruja mover sus piernas a su costado, piel contra piel rozándose, haciendo fricción, cuando inesperadamente ambos fueron atacados una vez más por ese calor abrazador que no había buscado ella, sintió a la bruja envolver sus caderas con sus piernas, sabía que aquel movimiento había sido inconscientemente, pero aun así no pudo dejar de sentirse satisfecho por lo que había logrado.

―O―

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente mientras que Tom se apartaba de su cuerpo, saliendo dentro de ella lentamente, el Mago tenebroso estaba a un centímetro de retirarse por completo cuando se detuvo, contempló lo que tenía en frente, ahí en su atractivo pero siniestro rostro no había nada, solo un gesto vacío, Hermione cerró los ojos lentamente, estaba agotada y le importaba ya una mierda lo que Riddle pudiera hacerle.

Levantó la mano después de percatarse de que ella había caído en el sueño, acarició su mejilla empapada de lágrimas y continuó bajando, sintiendo la piel de la bruja impura con las yemas de sus dedos, continuó recorriendo hacia el sur, se detuvo en esos preciosos pechos danzantes, pellizcando el pezón, sonrío cuando la vio estremecerse, levantó la otra mano y con ambas empezó de nuevo el erótico recorrido, se detuvo una vez más sobre su vientre, observó fijamente el pequeño ombligo de la muchacha y no pasó por desapercibido esas pequeñas gotitas de sudor provocadas por los rítmicos movimientos a los que la había sometido, bajó y bajó hasta que paró otra vez sobre sus caderas y luego un poco más abajo, levantó las piernas y la moldeó a él, quien estaba ya arrodillado sobre la cama, Hermione estaba profundamente dormida ya, no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando y poco le importaba lo que la mocosa sangre sucia pensara, se movió un poco más, se su garganta salió un gemido suave y satisfecho, entró en ella despacio y suave mientras la sujetaba por debajo de las rodillas, la miraba dormir y cerró los ojos por un momento mientras continuaba meciendo sus caderas en círculos lentos tomando de ella el placer que buscaba, levantó la cabeza, sus azules ojos enfocaron la techumbre barroca pero en realidad no miraba nada, aquello era una completa delicia, había pensado Tom mientras se percataba cuan resbaladiza estaba el interior de la bruja, entreabrió los labios cuando nuevamente experimentó el movimiento abrazador del interior de su obligada amante.

Volvió su mirada hacia la muchacha que se movía ligeramente, no pensó en nada, no dijo nada y no hizo nada más que recostarse sobre ella, en ningún momento había contemplado separarse del cuerpo de la Bruja.

Y así, después del monstruoso acto que se había cometido dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, Tom Riddle cerró los ojos y quedó profundamente dormido sobre los generosos pechos de la bruja, aquella que lo salvaría de la muerte, aquella de la cual heredaría su poder.

―O―

Draco se sobresaltó cuando las puertas de los aposentos del Lord se abrieron de par en par, el fuerte golpe lo había asustado, aquello ya era normal para el rubio muchacho, aquel que el miedo era su pan de cada día, inclinó la cabeza ante el paso del señor tenebroso, pero levantó un poco la mirada, lo suficientemente alta para mirar y lo basto para que no se percataran de su osadía, Draco atestiguó de la mirada de despreció que recibieron sus padres de parte de Voldemort, del cómo el cuerpo de Lucius se tensaba ante la presencia del Mago tenebroso, empuñó sus manos cuando notó también a su temblorosa madre.

―Aséala, perfúmela y arrópala con las mejores telas y cúrale las heridas… a mi regreso quiero ver como si nada hubiera pasado… ¿Han entendido?― Ordenó Lord Voldemort mientras acomodaba su oscura túnica, Draco Malfoy se enderezó en el momento en que el Tenebroso amo había desaparecido de sus vistas, el cambio en el ambiente había sido notorio.

―Si mi señor― Respondieron sumisamente el matrimonio Malfoy, Draco solo se mantuvo en silencio, observando cómo se alejaba Lord Voldemort hasta desaparecer.

―Al fin se ha largado ese hijo de las mil putas. ― Masculló Draco mientras observaba el sitio donde había estado segundos antes.

―¡Draco, por favor!…sabes perfectamente que las paredes pueden escucharnos…-suplicó Narcisa mientras se miraba hacia su hijo, sus azules ojos lo miraban suplicantes y su muchacho hijo no soportó aquello, desvió la mirada hacia otro punto en específico, justamente más allá de su Padre y Madre, allá en la lejanía que los separaba la enorme habitación sobre un enredijos de sabanas y colchas se encontraba una mujer. ―Me pregunto qué le habrá hecho― comentó mientras daba un paso al frente, sabía de quien se trataba, sabía perfectamente quien era la mujer que yacía en la alcoba del Señor Tenebroso.

―La sangre sucia…― murmuró su padre quien ya estaba a su lado. Y al verla dentro de la lujosa habitación, sobre la cómoda cama, sintió algo extraño removerse dentro de su pecho ¿Era lastima lo que sentía por Granger? El rubio se sobresaltó cuando la vio removerse sobre las camas, la joven bruja se sentó a como pudo con ayuda de sus manos, estaba temblorosa y fría, pero aun así no se cubrió, pudo verla desnuda, con sus torneadas piernas dobladas y sus brazos cruzados por sus pechos, la muchacha poco a poco fue volteando hacia él.

Y por un momento, por un par de segundos, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, se miraron fijamente, sin resentimientos, sin odios, en la mirada de la castaña no había nada, ni siquiera brillo, ella estaba espiritualmente muerta, Voldemort se había encargado de ello, Draco se estremeció cuando su madre pasó por su lado, la mujer se acercó rápidamente a la bruja y la cubrió con la sabana, fue cuando Draco y su Padre que estaba ya a su lado, se percataron de las miradas que se lanzaron ambas mujeres.

―Vas a estar bien, ya estas segura…― le susurró Narcissa mientras sonreía, Lucius quería reprochar aquello, odiaba su situación, detestaba y le repugnaba la idea de servir a la amante sangre sucia de su señor, pero tampoco es que odiara a aquella chiquilla del todo, pues gracias a ella, su esposa, su hijo, incluso él mismo, estaban vivos, en pésimas condiciones, pero eso a sufrir la ira de Voldemort y sufrir tortura por la eternidad, habían sido salvados.

―Gra…Gra..Gracias…― Tartamudeó Hermione mientras se encogía de hombros y bajaba la mirada, Narcisa se mordió el labio inferior, había visto los golpes que magullaban el rostro de la muchacha, iba a costarle tiempo y magia curar aquellas heridas, sobre todo ahora más sabiendo que sus poderes habían sido limitados.

―Tenemos que prepararte para su llegada ¿Entiendes, verdad?― Narcisa se giró hacia su esposo y su hijo. ―Estará bien, pero necesitaré ayuda para curar los golpes. ― les dijo la matriarca tras volver hacia la castaña, nadie dijo nada más, las puertas de la habitación se cerraban frente a Lucius y Draco, Narcisa por otro lado preparaba un cambio para Hermione mientras esta intentaba ponerse de pie, estaba desnuda y desprotegida, aún seguía temblando, la rubia mujer se giró para mirarla, había rasguños por todo su cuerpo, en especial sus piernas, justo bajo sus caderas y no pasó desapercibido el caminar lento y pausado de la bruja, Narcisa cerró los ojos y apretujó las manos sobre las telas, pensando en cuanto daño le habían causado a aquella pobre criatura, si bien Hermione era hija de Muggles, Narcisa entendía perfectamente la importancia de esa niña para Lord Voldemort, no por nada había sido elegida entre muchas otras más, brujas sangre pura y mestizas, como la bruja más poderosa.

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando el agua fría golpeó sin misericordia su espalda, se mordió el labio inferior para suprimir el dolor y las lágrimas, no iba a llorar, no de nuevo y eso era algo que se había jurado en el momento en que le vio marcharse, al alejarse él, Hermione sintió una enorme paz invadiendo completamente su ser.

Draco y Lucius estaban esperando dentro de la habitación mientras en lo que Narcisa y Granger salían del baño, su madre había logrado preparar un poco de ungüento de salvia para curar las heridas, ambos rubios se paseaban por la habitación sin siquiera reparar en el otro, en especial Draco en su Padre.

―Draco. ― Llamó Lucius mientras detenía su andar, el nombrado muchacho se detuvo justo frente a la cama, observando lo que ahí había pasado.

―¿Qué?― contestó de mala gana el joven sin siquiera levantar la mirada, Lucius empequeñeció ante el tono despectivo que su propio hijo había utilizado con él, pero sentía que lo merecía, él mismo era el culpable de todas sus desgracias.

―Nada…― murmuró mientras se acercaba al ventanal y se asomaba, fue precisamente en ese momento cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, Narcisa y Granger salían a paso lento, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por Draco y su padre, que miraban ahora.

―Eh curado las heridas en… ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, pero me temo que no podré seguir haciéndolo, mi magia necesita reposar…― comentaba la mujer mientras abrazaba a Hermione y le empujaba con cuidado hasta lograr sentarla sobre la cama, Draco se acercó a su madre y a la bruja, se detuvo en seco cuando notó lo pérdida que estaba la castaña. ―Está sedada Draco, si dejo que la toques… se pondrá cómo la última vez y en lugar de curarla vamos a lastimarla.― comentó su madre mientras le quitaba los húmedos cabellos de la cara.

―¿Dónde tiene más heridas?― preguntó el muchacho, Narcisa liberó un suspiro.

―En las piernas, los pechos y en la espalda baja… además de las evidentes, Lucius, te agradecería si me ayudaras a curar las heridas en su espalda, hijo, tú ayúdame con las de su rostro y brazos. ― Lucius dudó en acercarse, pero finalmente lo hizo, Narcisa traslado a la castaña al pequeño banco que estaba metido justo bajo el tocador, su cuerpo envuelto en una larga bata estaba listo para ser reparado, como una muñeca de porcelana que se había caído torpemente de las manos de un niño, así era como Draco veía a Hermione.

Narcisa deslizó la bata lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto la espalda de la muchacha, Lucius tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar una maldición, Narcisa y su esposo se miraron fijamente.

―Yo lo haré. ― Intervino Draco Malfoy haciendo a un lado a su padre, Lucius notó como su hijo se relajaba estando más cerca de la muchacha, Narcisa iba a declinar la decisión de su hijo, pero solo una mirada de Draco bastó para convencerla, la varita de Draco Malfoy apuntaba justamente a la espalda de la muchacha.

Draco demostró que de entre los tres, era él quien más fuerza poseía, el muchacho en ningún momento levantó la mirada de esa espalda que poco a poco comenzó a recuperar su tono de piel normal, las heridas se cerraban con lentitud, los rasguños desaparecieron uno tras otro, era una pena que el dolor causado por ellas quedarían en la mente de la bruja.

Una vez curada la espalda, Draco continuó con sus brazos, las heridas en estos eran leves, simples hematomas causadas por las manos de Voldemort, Draco pudo distinguir las marcas largas de los dedos del señor tenebroso, no dijo nada, no pensó en nada, solo observaba el perfil del rostro de la castaña, tan sumisa y pérdida por el hechizo, se posó delante de ella cuando terminó con sus brazos y hombros, el muchacho se estremeció cuando vio la cara de aquella a la que había odiado sin razones en su infancia, hoy también la odiaba pero tenía razones válidas, una justificación para su odio, jamás le perdonaría ser tan débil, haberse rendido tan rápidamente, no le perdonaría el haber sido atrapada y acorralada dentro de las mazmorras, no, de ninguna manera iba a perdonar a Granger el convertirse en la muñeca personal de Señor Tenebroso,jamás.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más cuando la bata se entreabrió mostrando un poco la zona de sus pechos, podía ver la piel amoratada completamente, había rasguños y rastros de sangre, los ojos grises del muchacho se levantaron hacia el rostro ya libre de magulladuras de la bruja, empuñó sus manos sintiendo su varita entre ellas. ―Draco, por favor tú y tu padre deberían salir. ― escuchó decirle a su madre mientras se acercaba con un extraño frasco de cristal color verde, el rubio lo observó un poco. ―¿Qué es eso, madre?― preguntó mientras le quitaba el frasco de las manos a la mujer. ―Cariño, esta pobre muchacha fue violada, es un ungüento especial para cierta zona, ahora tú y tu padre, pueden salir yo me encargaré del resto.― tras la petición, Draco y Lucius salieron de la recamara asignada a Granger. Era la más grande y lujosa de toda la mansión, la habitación de sus padres.

―O―

Pansy Parkinson se puso de pie de un brinco cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, la joven se sintió aliviada cuando vio entrar a Draco y a su padre, el resto que estaba dentro de la sala se mantenían tranquilos, pero por alguna razón, Pansy no podía estarlo sin Draco a su lado.

―¿Qué ha pasado?― preguntó Theodore mientras veía al rubio muchacho tomar asiento justo frente a él, Pansy se acomodó a su lado.

El silencio reinó por toda la sala, Draco lanzó una mirada a su padre, quien se encontraba con los Padres de sus amigos, Lucius interceptó la irada de su hijo, ninguno dijo nada, solo evadieron los ojos del otro.

―Esa ya no es Granger…― comentó el rubio mientras se recargaba al respaldo de la silla, Blaise y Theodore le miraban sorprendidos.

―¿A qué te refieres con que ya no es Granger?― preguntó Blaise casi en un susurro, su moreno amigo había pasado horas horribles siendo torturado por cierto comentario despectivo en contra de Voldemort y precisamente después de eso el miedo en él lo agobiaba día tras días, después de eso no se atrevió nunca a levantar la voz, Draco sentía una enorme pena por su amigo.

―La sabelotodo… está muerta, solo queda el cascarón que sospecho que dentro de poco va a desmoronarse, estaba golpeada de pies a cabeza, y aunque Madre la hechizó para sedarla… en ese cuerpo no queda nada de la aguerrida Hermione Granger, ella ya se ha reunido con cara rajada y la comadreja.― Theodore Nott se puso de pie tras aquellas palabras, si bien él y Granger no habían sido los grandes amigos, él y Granger habían aprendido uno del otro tras haber llegado a Malfoy Manor.

Blaise por otro lado, simplemente observaba a Pansy, había notado como la muchacha se estremeció cuando escuchó el apodo de Ronald Weasley, para él no era ningún secreto el saber que su amiga se había enamorado del pelirrojo, había sido todo un horror verla desconsolada después de la muerte del pobretón, el moreno iba a ponerse de pie cuando las puertas se abrieron una vez más, tanto los adultos como sus hijos se pusieron en alerta, más su alivio había sido un regalo cuando se percataron que se trataba de Narcisa.

―Querida…― llamó Lucius, la mujer se acercó a su marido y a los que compartían su desgracia, Draco y sus amigos volvieron a su tema de conversación particular. ―¿Cómo?

―No ha querido dormirse, tampoco quiere desayunar como suele pasar después de las visitas del Lord. ― explicó la mujer mientras veía a los hombres que estaban frente a ella, aquellos mismos que habían compartido clase social en el mundo mágico, los únicos amigos que les quedaron después de la desgracia, Narcisa volteo a mirar a su esposo quien la había tomado de la mano para tranquilizar.

―Me pregunto por qué ha traído a esa….niña aquí. ― Intervino Nathaniel Nott con sumo cuidado con sus palabras, Lucius y Narcisa se miraron cómplices.

―Ustedes saben algo ¿Tan mala es la presencia de esa bruja?― preguntó William Parkinson cruzado de brazos, el hombre de cabello oscuro fijo sus verdes ojos sobre los de Lucius.

―El silencio de Malfoy me dice que es lo suficientemente malo como para que me dé un ataque cardíaco, de nuevo…― Lucius se giró para enfrentar a Gregor Crabbe.

―No es tan fácil de explicar…― intervino Lucius mientras apretujaba suavemente la mano de su mujer. ―es tan audaz y oscura la verdad del por qué esa mocosa está aquí, siento que no puedo con el infierno que estamos cargando hoy, pero al pensar en esa niña… me siento en el paraíso. ― Las palabras de Lucius Malfoy viajaron por toda la enorme habitación, incluso Draco, Theodore, Blaise y Pansy junco con Vincent y Gregory se estremecieron ante aquella, se podría decir, pequeña confesión.

―¿De qué estás hablando, Lucius?― el que preguntó esta vez fue Flavius Goyle, Narcisa soltó a su esposo y decidió que ya era hora de intervenir, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Draco se apresuró hasta ellos seguido por los demás.

―¿De qué habla Padre, Madre? ¿Por qué Granger está aquí en realidad?― preguntó el menor de los rubios.

―Yo en realidad, estoy interesado en saber… ― Susurró Blaise.

―Blaise, por favor… ― le suplicó su padre, Tadeus Zabini.

―Madre… Pensé que Granger estaba aquí para humillarnos y…― Pero Draco calló inmediatamente ante la mirada llena de pena de su madre.

―Cariño, eso solo es la punta del Iceberg, nuestra presencia aquí es meramente… para servir a la señorita Granger… pero lo que el Señor Tenebroso desea de ella, es algo mucho más oscuro que sus Horrorcruxes…― aquella confesión hizo que la ira comenzara a hervir dentro de la sangre de Draco.

―Narcisa, deja las parábolas para otro momento ¿Qué hace, Hermione Granger aquí, en realidad? ¿Para que la quiere el Lord oscuro?― La ronca voz de Nathaniel Nott se hizo imponente ante todos, Theodore observaba a su padre y luego a la señora Narcisa, la mujer bajó la mirada y suspiró cansinamente.

―Yo se los podría explicar en su lugar, señora Malfoy… ― una Dulce y tenue voz femenina estremeció hasta el hombre más fuerte ahí presente, Draco Malfoy se giró sobre sus pies tan rápidamente solo para percatarse que Hermione Granger había aparecido, la bruja se encontraba en la entrada, envuelta en un vestido verde oscuro de mangas largas ceñido al cuerpo, a joven no se acercó ni un paso más ante las miradas de sorpresa de los demás. ―Hermione…― Nombró la mujer de rubios cabellos quien prácticamente corrió hacia la joven, ambas mujeres se tomaron de la mano. ―Deja que yo me encargue…― Aquella demostración de afecto dejó perplejos a los demás, en especial a Draco y a su Padre. ―No Narcisa, esto tengo que hacerlo por mí misma… si no puedo explicar mi presencia en esta casa… no seré capaz de otra cosa. ― Respondió la castaña mientras regresaba su mirada al frente, posó sus marrones ojos sobre los de Draco Malfoy.

El silencio se hizo absoluto, era frío y aterrador, Hermione Granger había aparecido sin ningún rastro de heridas o golpes, pero aun así para Draco Malfoy no había ningún rastro de esa fortaleza que caracterizaba a la ex Leona, al contrario, aun con esa tronadora voz, Granger no podía verse más Frágil.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué el Lord te ha traído aquí?― Preguntó Tadeus abandonando la sorpresa por la presencia de la amiga de Harry Potter, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, Narcisa apretujó un poco sus manos contra los de ella. Draco y Lucius notaron el extraño comportamiento de la mujer.

―Tienes que descansar Hermione, puede que tu cuerpo esté curado de las heridas, pero está cansado aún…― le susurró la mujer, Hermione volteó a mirarla y esbozó una sonrisa.

―Gracias señora Malfoy, pero no puedo quedarme tendida esperando a que el infierno llegue hasta a mí para hacerme arder…― la castaña se giró hacia los demás, Pansy le miraba con un asombro. ―Señor Zabini, usted ha preguntado a Narcisa por qué el innombrable me ha traído hasta aquí… la respuesta es fácil, el señor al que ustedes por tanto tiempo han alabado y ayudado para llegar al poder, hasta que finalmente lo logró, ese mismo ser oscuro y lleno de maldad que los despojó de sus riquezas y su dignidad y orgullo… está muriendo.― Draco se acercó a la que alguna vez, las últimas palabras dichas por la muchacha retumbaban dentro de su cabeza ¿Cómo era posible eso?

―Granger… ¿Te das cuenta de la reverenda estupidez que estás diciendo? ¡Voldemort no puede morir, es inmortal!― chilló Pansy Parkinson avanzando hasta llegar frente a la castaña, Hermione se mantuvo impasible, ni una sola emoción cruzaba por su rostro, Draco lo notó y aquello le preocupó sobremanera. ―Si lo que dices es verdad Parkinson, yo no estaría aquí y Voldemort no me estaría utilizando para obtener un cuerpo más poderoso y fuerte.― contestó la leona mientras se apartaba del rubio y la morena, se acercó a uno de los ventanales y se apoyó de costado a la pared mientras observaba al exterior. ―Explícate Granger, entiendo que seas la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación ¿pero que querría Voldemort de una…sangre sucia?― Intervino Blaise ante la mirada de reproche de su padre, más aquel gesto fue ignorado por su hijo.

―De mi inteligencia no quiere nada, Zabini. ― dijo ella mientras giraba su rostro hacia los presentes, Theodore admiró la danza de luz y sombras que se debatían por el cabello y el rostro de la muchacha. ―¿Entonces, a que se debe que Voldemort esté muriendo?― preguntó Theo, Hermione sonrío ligeramente. ―Es demasiado poderoso Nott, su cuerpo en cambio no lo es, Harry, Ron y yo logramos deshacernos de sus Horrocruxes, objetos tenebrosos que lo mantendrían con vida eternamente…― Hermione se detuvo mientras pasaba lista con la mirada, Draco Malfoy se mantenía tranquilo pero al ver sus ojos platinos notó cierto grado de preocupación.

―Entonces ¿Qué, Granger? ¿En qué parte entras tú en esta historia de inmortalidad y muerte?― Theodore volteó a ver a Pansy, la chica parecía demasiado molesta respecto a la bruja de cabellos rizados. ―Voldemort está buscando un cuerpo. ― Dijo sin más Nathaniel Nott, rápidamente el Padre de Theo fue la atención de todos a su alrededor. ―En efecto Señor Nott, Tom Riddle está buscando un cuerpo… Pero no cualquier cuerpo… ― explicó Hermione alejándose de la ventana, Draco abrió lentamente los ojos en son de sorpresa.

―El Señor Tenebroso requiere un cuerpo fuerte y mágicamente muy poderoso para lograr lo que nadie más ha intentado, si creen que la creación de sus Horrocruxes fue lo más horrible jamás imaginado que pudo haber hecho… esto es, de cierta manera, mucho peor.― Intervino Narcisa mientras se acercaba a la castaña y la tomó de la mano, Pansy volteó a mirar a Draco, había un aire de compasión entre esas dos mujeres, algo que no lograba comprender del todo.

―Aún no me explican que tiene que ver Granger en todo esto… ― habló una vez más Pansy, Theodore miró a su padre, quien parecía ya comprender el tema, pero el hombre se veía demasiado tranquilo, de no ser porque Theodore le conocía a la perfección, de no ser por qué él también ocultaba de esa manera cuando estaba perplejo, Theodore notó claramente ese brillo en los azules ojos de su progenitor, Nathaniel Nott estaba más allá que sorprendido.

―Pansy, querida… la magia dentro de nosotros es el equivalente a la fuerza de nuestros cuerpos y nuestra alma, estos tres factores están fuertemente unidos, es un lazo que no podemos ver ni tocar, puede cambiar más no destruirse… el Señor Tenebroso ha estado acumulando poder desde que creo los Horrocruxes, los cuales serían el pilar para seguir manteniendo este poder…

Theodore abrió los ojos como platos cuando Narcisa explicó todo aquello, la lógica comenzó a tomar forma dentro de su mente, el muchacho de cabellos castaños y alborotados se giró hacia Granger, quien seguía con ese semblante tranquilo y desinteresado.

―…Pero los Horrocruxes fueron destruidos, dejando a Voldemort vulnerable… ― continuó diciendo la mujer, Draco dio un paso atrás, como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo que hubiera golpeado contra su pecho, parecía dolido, sorprendido, él, al igual que Nathaniel y Theodore ya había comenzado a sospechar a donde iba todo aquello. ―Madre… ― susurró el rubio sin dejar de mirar a su progenitora y a Granger.

―El Señor Tenebroso necesita urgentemente otro cuerpo, uno que pueda soportar su enorme poder, pero sus intentos han fracasado uno tras otro y otro intento, a lo más que ha llegado es recuperar su juventud… pero eso no significa que sus fuerzas se renuevan…

―Y es aquí donde entra la señorita Granger. ― Intervino Lucius para el sobresalto de los demás a excepción de Theodore y su padre. ―Durante mucho tiempo se ha…admirado la capacidad de la señorita Granger por evadir los ataques de los Mortífago, logró escapar a cada redada impuesta por el Señor Tenebroso, se enfrentó a Bellatrix y la venció en más de una ocasión, eso y otros detalles llevaron a convencer a Lord Voldemort de que era la Mujer indicada…― terminó el hombre, el silencio reinó por unos segundos que parecían eternos, Draco respiraba con dificultad, parecía un pez fuera del agua, Blaise ya había entendido a donde iba todo aquello, enlazó los pequeños detalles dados por los Malfoy y las palabras de Granger, Pansy se sintió desfallecer cuando simplemente la palabra Mujer, Voldemort y Granger junto con la de un cuerpo nuevo comenzaban a tener forma dentro de su cabeza.

―El que no debe ser nombrado quiere renacer de nuevo… ¡¿Pero es imposible, pretende utilizar a su…hijo?!― chilló Pansy.

―Cómo si en realidad a ese hombre le hubiera importado alguna vez sacrificar a las personas…― comentó Hermione ante las miradas del resto. ―Además Parkinson… ¿Cómo pretende un hombre con el alma corrompida y rota, engendrar un hijo? No lo entiendo, pero supongamos que él logre… que él logre preñarme y ese niño nazca… hay que preguntarnos qué clase de criatura sería… ¿Sería un niño normal, un Mago tan talentoso como el padre, con la maldad corriendo por sus venas… o sería solo un cuerpo sin alma?

Narcisa soltó a Hermione de la mano, sorprendida por las palabras de la muchacha, si bien sabía él por qué Lord Voldemort quería a la bruja, no había llegado a aquella conclusión.

―¿Un niño…sin alma?― preguntó la bruja, la castaña le miró fijamente y le sonrío.

―Un cuerpo sin alma, Narcisa, un recipiente el cual ocupar cuando lo desee, un nuevo cuerpo para Lord Voldemort…― continuó diciendo Hermione Granger mientras se apartaba y se sentaba en el sofá, sentía el grupo de miradas sobre ella.

―Esto es… aberrante… ¡¿Cómo pretende lograr algo como esto?! ¡Ese monstruo!― chilló Pansy mientras se acercaba a Hermione y la tomaba por los hombros. ―¡¿Cómo es que no has hecho nada para evitarlo?!

―¿Cómo pretendes que haga algo contra él?― preguntó la Leona mientras la miraba triste, Pansy la abofeteó ante la respuesta.

―Eres Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, la rata de biblioteca y amiga de Harry Potter… ¡ALGO SE TE DEBE DE OCURRIR MALDITA SEA! ¡Has permitido que abusara de ti todo este maldito tiempo! ¡¿Es que no te importa el resto del mundo?!― Hermione, con el cabello sobre su cara por el violento movimiento de su rostro, levantó la mirada poco a poco. ―Estás describiendo a otra Granger, Pansy…― Dijo la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie, el vestido verde crujió por el movimiento, Narcisa intentó tranquilizar a Pansy una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

―Por favor Pansy, querida… Hermione no puede hacer nada en contra del Señor Tenebroso, es demasiado poderoso…― Pansy no escuchó sus palabras, simplemente veía con furia contenida a la castaña, aquella bruja testaruda con aires de saberlo todo, aquella que siempre tenía una respuesta, la que no se rendía jamás, la que rompía reglas cuando era necesario, el rostro de Pansy se relajó poco a poco cuando comparó a aquella Granger con la que tenía en frente.

―Tienes razón, esa Granger ha muerto y solo ha quedado un cadáver viviente en su lugar… me pregunto qué diría Harry Potter y Ron respecto a esto…― y dichas aquellas palabras, Pansy salió a toda prisa de aquel salón, Hermione bajó la mirada, sus amigos, sus dulces e entrañables amigos, sonrío tristemente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana, el cielo se había oscurecido. Ahora que los demás sabían la verdad del por qué Lord Voldemort la mantenía con vida, esperaba que las cosas no fueran peores de lo que ya eran.

―¿Qué piensas hacer, ahora, Hermione?― Preguntó Narcisa Malfoy mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rizados, la joven volteó a mirarle. ―Parkinson tiene razón, tengo que hacer algo. ― dijo mientras se ponía de pie. ―Pero no puedo hacerlo sola, No puedo luchar yo sola, Señora Malfoy…

― Nosotros podemos luchar por ti, Granger… ― La castaña se giró rápidamente solo para encontrarse con el grupo de Slytherins, pero había sido Draco Malfoy el que había dicho aquellas palabras, el que se había ofrecido a ayudarla. ― Señora Malfoy…

― Querida, tú y nosotros podemos ser muy diferentes, pero en estos momentos Hermione, tenemos un enemigo en común. ― Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello que escuchaba, si alguien le hubiera dicho antes que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de Narcisa y Draco Malfoy, se hubiera muerto de la risa, no lo hubiera creído jamás. ― Y cómo dicen por ahí los dichosos Muggles, Granger… el enemigo de mi enemigo… es mi amigo. ― Theodore ocultó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Hermione volteo a a ver hacia la ventana, el cielo se estaba despejando y los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por el ventanal. Un nuevo día, pensó la muchacha mientras volvía su atención hacia Narcisa.

― Ojala Harry y Ron estuvieran aquí… ― dijo ella mientras se sentaba a lado de la mujer.

― Merlín te oiga, Granger… ― SUSURRÓ Pansy Parkinson recordando a cierto Mago de cabellera rojiza.

―O―

Semanas antes de la captura de Hermione Granger.

Las nubes oscurecían el ambiente alrededor de la Mansión Riddle, Tom se encontraba en su despacho cuando el picoteo desde la ventana lo interrumpió abruptamente, el hombre permitió al ave de plumaje gris entrar, hasta que el sobre color marrón cayó sobre el escritorio, si bien había estado investigando la manera de evitar a la muerte, se había acercado lo suficiente como para saber que aún podía sobrevivir a la muerte de su cuerpo, la nota pertenecía a un viejo Mago que había conocido durante su juventud, Frederick O'Connel era un Americano de ascendencia Inglesa, nieto de un excéntrico Mago que al igual que él, deseaba superar los límites de la vida, lo que encontró fue simplemente como el Grial para los Cristianos.

Corpus Tenebris, leyó el Mago mientras se percataba de lo que aquel hechizo conllevaba.

* * *

Nota.

Para aclarar que eta historia se comenzó a su ir hace algún tiempo en una cuenta que perdí (Blackathena66) pero que Ahora estoy retomando.

Agradecería mucho que me dieran su opinión al respecto. Suelo animarme mucho con los comentarios, es una manera de alimentar al Escritor a que actualice regularmente.

Saludos.


	2. Inicio

―El Inicio―

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuantos días o semanas habían transcurrido desde que había sido encarcelada bajo las mugrosas mazmorras de la mansión Riddle, y tampoco es como si le importara, mientras la pesadilla no volviera a ella, todo estaría bien.

Y no es como si Hermione se hubiera rendido, no, por su mente desfilaban un sinfín de planes para escapar y volver a la Orden, pero los eventos transcurridos no se lo permitía, las cosas iban de la en peor desde aquella 'visita' del mismísimo Lord Oscuro. Hermione tembló ante el recuerdo.

Y ahí estaba, la joven bruja recién capturada tirada sobre la humedad del suelo, con golpes y aruñones que recorrían su cuerpo, pero ella no lloraba, la Leona había perdido su voz en su último rugido de misericordia, una que no le fue concedida por aquel que terminó por aplastar su alma.

Los marrones ojos de Hermione ya se habían acostumbrado completamente a la oscuridad, y en ese momento, como gozaba de tanto tiempo libre, se había dedicado a contar los barrotes que la rodeaban, rápidamente se aburrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que él no volviera para herirla y humillarla. Se estremeció cuando recordó el roce de su piel con la suya, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios.

¿Dónde estaba Harry y Ron? Se preguntó entonces, Oh, sí, ambos habían desaparecido después de uno de los tantos ataques del ejército Negro a una de las comunidades pre establecidas por la Orden del Fénix, del niño que vivió no se supo absolutamente nada y al igual que Ron, nadie había entendido a donde habían ido a parar.

Fueron días que se volvieron semanas de ardua búsqueda, pero de repente, dejaron de buscar, no podían arriesgarse a que Voldemort los descubriera y fuera a por ellos, necesitaban gente, Magos y Brujas que lucharan en contra del señor tenebroso, Hermione intentó ponerse de pie cuando escuchó un chillido proveniente de a fuera, vio sombras a través de ese escaso espacio entre la puerta de metal y el suelo, la castaña rezó para que continuaran con su camino.

―Por Merlín, sigue con tu camino. ― murmuró la castaña mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos y lograba sentarse, aún le dolían los brazos y los muslos, retrocedió arrastrándose hasta que sintió la fría pared, las sombras se habían detenido justo frente a la puerta, podía escuchar el forcejeo y los gritos de una mujer, Hermione cerró los ojos cuando llegó a sus oídos el fuerte impacto de una bofetada, la mujer había sido claramente silenciada. ―Maldita perra ¡Grita más que una Banshee!― Se quejó uno de los que seguramente sería un mortífago, Hermione se estremeció cuando el chillido metálico hizo eco por la celda, estaban a punto de entrar, seguido por una fuerte carcajada del acompañante. ―¡Entra de una maldita vez asquerosa traidora!― Hermione ladeó el rostro cuando finalmente la puerta se había abierto, dejando entrar la luz del exterior.

―¡AH! Pero mira a quien tendrás de compañera… nada más ni nada menos que a la asquerosa sangre sucia.—Hermione levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la mirada demencial de Antonin Dolohov, quien le sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus imperfectos dientes amarillos, la joven se estremeció cuando el Mortífago dio un paso al frente, la castaña evadió la mirada y la posó sobre la chica que yacía en el suelo, enroscada entre el bulto que hacía su sucio vestido color verde oscuro. ―¿Qué haces, Dolohov? Vamos o el señor tenebroso nos va ah. ― Pero aquel hombre al que Hermione no reconoció había sido silenciado por la carcajada de Antonin, quien se detuvo a unos pasos frente a la castaña. ―Ya sé que esta inmunda es intocable, pero mírala allí nada más,agazapada como la rata asquerosa que es. ― Respondió el hombre mientras levantaba la pierna e intentaba asentarle una patada, la bruja se encogió así misma esperando el golpe, pero este jamás llegó, al contrario, un destello rojo había cruzado la celda hasta golpear la espalda del hombre.

―¡Mi Lord!― exclamó el desconocido mientras los chillidos de Antonin Dolohov comenzaban a provocarle dolor de cabeza, Hermione se quedó petrificada prácticamente cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con los azules ojos de Voldemort.

―Ordené explícitamente que la inmunda es intocable… ― dijo con tranquilidad mientras se abría paso hacia el mortífago que yacía sobre el suelo. ―¡Mi Lord, lo siento, no lo recordé…no volverá a ocurrir!― suplicó el hombre ante la enrojecida mirada del Mago tenebroso.

―McNair, llévate a este impertinente y somételo a dos horas de crucios. Y más te vale obedecerme al pie de la letra ¿queda claro?― Walden asintió con una violenta sacudida de cabeza, rápidamente el hombre se llevó a rastras a su compañero dejando atrás a Lord Voldemort, la sangre sucia y la traidora a la sangre. ―Tanto tiempo sin vernos, eh Sangre sucia… ― se burló el Mago mientras avanzaba hacia ella, Hermione intentó retroceder aún más pero la inmisericorde pared no se lo permitió, estaba horrorizada, eso si no lo iba a negar y tampoco tenía voz para enfrentarlo verbalmente, él solo estaba ahí, delante de ella, con esa sonrisa macabra que le caracterizaba ahora que era físicamente humano. ―¡No! ¡No!― gritó la bruja cuando sintió los dedos largos y fríos de Riddle enredándose en su cabello y la levantaba. ―¡Silencio!– ordenó el hombre mientras la obligaba a salir de la celda. ―¡Merlín, solo mátame y ya!― suplicaba la joven bruja mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del Mago más temido de todos los tiempos, Tom solo se carcajeaba, era obvio que estaba disfrutando la resistencia de la bruja. ―Tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes, Granger. ― Y de un jalón la atrajo hacia él, susurrando aquellas palabras en su oído, Hermione le miró perpleja, inmediatamente se puso a temblar. ―¡Cerdo asqueroso, Hipócrita de mierda, soy una maldita sangre sucia, una inmunda!― gritaba mientras se sacudía y pataleaba, Riddle y la castaña se alejaron de la celda, los gritos de ella y las risas de él aún se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, la castaña y el Tenebroso Mago no se percataron que un par de ojos verdes lo habían observado completamente todo.

Pansy Parkinson yacía en el suelo con el rostro golpeado y empapado de sangre.

―Sangre Sucia…― susurró mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando no pensar, no recordar.

―O―

Dos Meses más tarde.

Hermione observaba por el ventanal, los enormes árboles se mecían de un lado a otro con suavidad, la castaña cerró los ojos y se imaginó poder sentir el aire fresco, tragó en seco cuando pensó en lo cerca y lo lejos que estaba de la libertad, levantando la mano, la joven que alguna vez fue estandarte de la Libertad, posó su delgada mano sobre el vidrio, frías lagrimas caían ardientemente por sus mejillas, no lo soportaba, había sido humillada y ultrajada de todas las formas posibles, se abrazó así misma mientras se percataba de su reflejo en el ventanal, desnuda bajo la sábana blanca, se estremeció al notar su delgadez, uno de los elfos la había curado recientemente pero por más pociones revitalizantes y sanadoras le dieran, nada podría curar nunca su alma rota.

―Sangre sucia ¿Qué haces?― La castaña se giró rápidamente, sorprendida por el acto de presencia de Bellatrix Lestrange, la mujer sonreía de oreja a oreja. ―¿Qué quieres?― Hermione jamás había tenido la intención de utilizar aquel tono de voz, tan ronco y autoritario, aquel mismo que usaba con sus amigos cuando no querían hacer sus deberes a su tiempo. ―¡Asquerosa sangre sucia, insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo?!― La castaña retrocedió tan rápido como pudo hasta que su espalda topó con pared, Bellatrix por otro lado había desenvainado su varita y apuntó a la castaña, su rostro estaba lleno de furia contenido y satisfacción por lastimarla, de hecho, esa había sido la razón por la cual la bruja había acudido a la habitación de su señor, pues sabía perfectamente que el señor tenebroso se encontraba ausente. ―¡No!― chilló Hermione cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, a sabiendas de que eso no la salvaría de la tortura, la castaña, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperó algún tipo de ataque de parte de Lestrange, pero el silencio fue demasiado, la castaña descubrió su rostro, su sorpresa fue ver a Tom Riddle agarrando de la muñeca a Bellatrix. ―Mi señor…― llamó la bruja con adoración mientras caía de rodillas sobre el suelo, Voldemort continuaba sujetándola mientras sus azules ojos la vislumbraban, Hermione se estremeció cuando notó sus pupilas enrojecer. ―Bella, querida… ¿Así que este es tú pasatiempo en el que te ocupas cuando no estoy?― preguntó el hombre mientras le quitaba la varita de las manos, fue en ese momento cuando ella se percató del error que había cometido al ir ahí a torturar a la sangre sucia cómo lo hacía cada vez que el Lord oscuro se marchaba. ―Mi señor, puedo explicarlo yo… esta sangre sucia…

―¡Silencio! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte a ti y al inepto de tu marido que la Sangre inmunda es intocable!― Bellatrix soltó un chillido de dolor cuando el señor tenebroso apretujó su muñeca, Hermione estaba más que sorprendida y podría jurar que había escuchado el hueso de la bruja romperse en pedazos. ― ¡Lo siento mi señor, de verdad, no volverá a ocurrir! ― gritaba la mujer retorciéndose bajo el agarre de Riddle. ―Oh, claro que no va a volver a ocurrir, mi querida Bellatrix…de eso me encargaré yo…― susurró el hombre, Hermione tragó en seco cuando lo vio deslizar su varita por debajo de la manga del traje, la castaña no sabía si sonreír y sentir lástima por la mujer.

Tom arrojó a un lado a Bellatrix y levantó la varita se saúco, aquella misma que había quitado a Albus Dumbledore desde la tumba. ―¡CRUCIO!― gritó el Mago con ira contenida, si bien lo que le pasara a la sangre sucia no le importaba antes, ahora lo hacía, Hermione Granger había demostrado ser un instrumento más que adecuado para sus planes, torturó a Bella un par de veces hasta que esta quedó inconsciente. ―¡Elfo!― gritó roncamente, inmediatamente la bestia mágica apareció tras un sonido hueco. ―Usted ordene amo. —dijo sumisamente mientras se reverenciaba. ―Llévate a esta desobediente, encárgate que esté despierta para esta noche. ― ordenó el hombre, Hermione casi suplicaba para que el elfo se quedara con ella, odiaba quedarse a solas con el Mago Tenebroso.

―Quita esa cara, Granger… no coy a comerte… aún. ― Le dijo sonriente, la castaña se aferró a las sabanas.

Tom dio un paso hacia ella, Hermione intento escapar corriendo a uno de los rincones de la habitación pero Riddle fue más rápido y la atrapó por los cabellos, regresándola por donde había ido, estrellándola contra la ventana con fuerza moderada. ―¡No, suéltame, suéltame!― gritaba y se sacudía mientras levantaba las manos y buscaba la de Riddle solo para arañarlo y librarse de él, pronto descubrió que era imposible, Tom no decía nada, solamente apretujó sus cabellos entre sus dedos, Hermione sintió el cuerpo del hombre acercarse a ella, los árboles seguían danzando a son del viento, la castaña sollozó cuando sintió la erección de Riddle en su espalda baja. ―Por favor…te lo suplico…hoy no.― pidió la joven sin tomarle mucha atención al frío que el vidrio de la ventana le provocaba en la mejilla, Tom solo rio un poco ante la súplica de la muchacha. Oh, sí, le gustaba cuando ella le rogaba, cuando peleaba, cuando se negaba a seguir sus órdenes, se acercó más, arrancando la sabana de sus manos. ―¡NO!― La blanca y suave sabana que Hermione confió su seguridad había sido derrumbada. ―Vamos Granger, sigue moviéndote…―la bruja se quedó quieta de repente tras oír la sedosa voz del Mago tenebroso, quien aún sonreía en su oído. ―¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué yo?― preguntó de repente la joven sabiendo que n obtendría ninguna respuesta, pero ese había sido otro error de su parte. ―Por qué eres Poderosa, más que ninguna otra. ― se escuchó la respuesta.

Después de eso había sido arrojada sobre la cama, no volvió a levantarse el resto de la tarde, Tom había torturado y perseguido a varios Magos rebeldes durante la madrugada y se encontraba bastante exhausto, él y la Bruja quedaron dormidos después de estar luchando uno contra el otro en la cama.

Hermione aún temblaba después de dormida bajo el abrazo de Riddle, quien simplemente se encontraba con los ojos abiertos.

― Una semana más tarde. ―

―¡Atrapa a la maldita sangre sucia!― chillaba Bellatrix mientras intentaba no perderla de vista, pero fue demasiado tarde, la inmunda amiga de Potter había desaparecido dentro del bosque.

Corría como nunca antes lo había hecho, lastimando sus pies descalzos como jamás le había pasado y reía como no lo había hecho antes. Hermione sentía el viento fresco sobre su cara, aquel que mecía su cabello y la delgada bata platinada que vestía, sentía los músculos de las piernas agarrotados por el esfuerzo, podía escuchar los gritos de Bellatrix y los Mortífagos en la lejanía, ojala pudiera presenciar que sería de ellos cuando Voldemort se enterara de su escape. Sonreía como tonta pensando que su escapada le costaría un alto precio a Bellatrix y a sus Mortífagos, continuó corriendo, la castaña se detuvo de un golpe después de salir del bosque, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se encontró ante un acantilado. ―No, no ¡NO!― chilló la bruja mientras se acercaba a la orilla, percatándose que al fondo corría un acaudalado río de aguas heladas. ―¡SANGRE SUCIA MALDITA DESGRACIADA TE ATRAPARE!― El grito desgarrador de Bella le hizo girarse, la castaña volteó a ver cuán profunda era la distancia, luego se volvió hacia el frente, podía escuchar el crujir de las ramas y los murmullos de los Mortífagos, se estaban acercando. La joven d erizado cabello se llevó la mano al vientre, apenas unos días antes se había enterado que estaba embarazada, en su vientre llevaba ese niño sin alma que Tom Riddle buscaba a toda costa, lloró, lloró por haber sido tan débil, por haber permitido engendrar una criatura aberrante como la que llevaba dentro, luego retrocedió un paso, luego otro hasta que finalmente sus talones quedaron suspendidos. ―¡Sangre sucia!― chilló Bellatrix tras salir de la arbolada. ―Lo siento, por favor perdóname…― murmuraba la castaña hablándole a aquel pequeño ser que crecía dentro de su cuerpo, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró por última vez. ―Pero no irás solo por qué yo iré contigo. ― añadió tras tomar una decisión finalmente.

Hermione se dejó caer al vacío.

Sentía la brisa golpeando con violencia dulce todo su cuerpo mientras caía, Hermione, cuyos ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados sabía que poco faltaba para que la pesadilla terminara, más jamás creyó por un segundo, que ese infierno fuera eterno.

Abrió los ojos y vislumbro el cielo despejado, sonrío cuando vio las esponjosas nubes mientras continuaba cayendo, lloró y cada lágrima salió lanzada por los aires, ahí, en el cielo estaba Harry y Ron observándola. ―Chicos, pronto nos enco… ― pero sus palabras murieron cuando más allá de la distancia, mientras se alejaba de la orilla del acantilado, Hermione se sorprendió al ver una ráfaga negra ir en caída libre hacia ella. ―¡NOOOO!― chilló la bruja cuando se percató de quien se trataba, era el mismísimo Lord Voldemort quien vuelto en una humareda negra, se había lanzado hacia la futura madre, sus ojos, enrojecidos por la cólera, emanaba algo más que odio, aquella mirada pertenecía a la de un asesino sediento por sangre.

―¡Sangre suciaaaaaaaaa!― Estalló Riddle mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, los rizos de Hermione se mecían de un lado a otro rápidamente, pero aun así a pesar de que apenas podía verle a causa de sus cabellos, Hermione pudo notarlo claramente el intento de llegar a ella. ―¡No voy a engendrar un monstruo para ti!― le respondió la castaña girándose en el aire hasta quedar boca abajo, el agua, pensó ella, estaría fría, demasiado y suficiente como para matarla, extendió sus manos cómo un ave, como un ave fénix dispuesto a ir a la muerte para luego renacer. ―¡Granger, NOOO!― La ronca voz del hombre al que tanto despreciaba y odiaba, aquel mismo que había ultrajado su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que su semilla germinó dentro de ella, la fuerza de la caída la giró bruscamente…

Tom extendió su mano intentando ir más rápido hasta legar hacia ella, ella, la sangre sucia a la que había elegido entre otras, la única que deseaba arrebatar su poder para hacerlo suyo, sus largos y blancos dedos apenas rozaban los mechones castaños de la muchacha, quien le miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos marrones. ―¡No te atrevas, no te atrevas sangre inmunda!

Hermione sonrío por un momento.Tom le miró perplejo.

Un golpe final.Un abrazo.

Y una pérdida.

―O―

Tres meses más tarde.

Draco se sacudía entre los brazos de Greyback y Yaxley con la furia ardiendo en sus ojos, y no era para menos cuando era testigo de cómo Rodolphus y Rebastan Lestrange golpeaban a sus Padres.― ¡Hijos de Puta, cabrón pedazo de mierda!― gritaba Draco mientras los gritos de su madre hacían meollo dentro de él, su padre por otro lado intentaba por todos los medios cubrir el cuerpo de su mujer con el suyo, de repente, un Crucio destelló por toda la habitación, el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy se retorcía de dolor mientras los gritos de su hijo y su mujer se opacaban, volviéndose débiles, lejanos para él.

―¡Eh, Malfoy, cierra el pico que el que sigue eres tú maldito crío de mierda!– respondió Rebastan mientras soltaba un puñetazo en la cara de Narcisa Malfoy hasta dejarla inconsciente, Draco tembló del coraje mientras la sangre cubría el rostro de su Madre. ―¡Atrévete maldito animal! ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!– gritó el muchacho ya con la cara enrojecida por la ira, fue Rodolphus quien se acercó el rubio y le asentó un fuerte golpe en el estómago. ―¡Ya cállate, jodido inservible!― Otro golpe más recibió el rubio pero esta vez en la mejilla izquierda. ―Dra…Draco No…―se escuchó la apenas audible voz de Lucius, quien intentaba ponerse de pie y ayudar a su hijo.—Anda Lucius, ven a ayudar a tu escuincle, aunque lo dudo que llegues a algo…siempre fuiste un grandísimo cobarde.—masculló Rebastan mientras esbozaba una sonrisa abierta, Draco se sacudió entre el agarre del hombre lobo y Yaxley, esté último sonreía mientras observaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Narcisa Malfoy, Draco se percató de esto y rápidamente lanzó un cabezazo hacia el hombre, este soltó un chillido de dolor, el muchacho levantó el puño y lo estampó en su cara, derribándolo por completo, pero poco le duró el gusto al unigénito de los Malfoy, pues fue Greyback quien lo agarró de las solapas y lo arrojó hacia la pared, fue tan fuerte el golpe, que Lucius pudo jurar que había escuchado los huesos de su hijo crujir por el impacto. ―¡Draco!– llamó el rubio mayor mientras se tambaleaba al ponerse de pie. ―¡Cierra el pico, traidor!– chilló Yaxley poniéndose de pie y golpeando al hombre, entre este, los hermanos Lestrange y Greyback comenzaron a propinarle una serie de tundas a Lucius Malfoy, quien solo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza, cosa que no aminoró el impacto o el dolor provocado por los golpes.

De eso había pasado ya un par de horas, Narcisa Malfoy levantó la mirada y observó el cuerpo maltrecho de su marido mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia de su hijo, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras lo recostaba sobre sus piernas. La mujer endureció el rostro, las lágrimas amenazaban ya desbordar por su rostro, pero no lo iba hacer, no iba a llorar, necesitaban ser fuerte, de males peores habían sobrevivido y aquello no era nada a lo que la familia había tenido que sobrevivir, la rubia mujer se mordió la lengua cuando el gemido de un sollozo intentó brotar de su boca, su hijo estaba inconsciente, lejos de la realidad, y lo dejaría estar en un mundo lejos de ese, por un poco más de tiempo, la mujer se sobresaltó un poco cuando se percató que su marido estaba poniéndose de pie.

―¿Cómo está?― preguntó Lucius mientras se acercaba a su familia, Narcisa bajó la miraba a su hijo, continuó acariciándolo.

―Tranquilo, pero me gustaría que durmiera un poco más, me temo que se ha roto una costilla, cuando despierte va a dolerle un poco. ― susurró la mujer mientras se dirigía a su marido, ambos se miraron fijamente.

―Los sacaré de aquí Narcisa, lo juro. —prometió el hombre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla golpeada, la mujer sonrío un poco.

―Yo sé que lo harás.― respondió ella mientras ambos bajaban la mirada hacia el fruto de su matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos se percató que Draco los escuchaba atentamente.

―O―

Lo mordió y gritó e insultó todo lo que pudo, pero nada parecía funcionar para que decidiera terminar con su vida, muy por el contrario, Hermione se había ganado a todo pulso unas bofetadas que le abrieron la piel sobre la mejilla, estaba atarantada pero estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. El señor tenebroso la había trasladado personalmente a sus aposentos, una habitación enorme y prácticamente en penumbra, la castaña abrió los ojos cuando sintió el peso del Mago caer sobre el colchón, el movimiento le hizo mecerse un poco.

Apenas podía verlo, pero entre las sombras podía ver claramente sus azules ojos, esos mismos que brillaban siniestros y sensuales, Hermione intentó hablar pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un sonoro grito cuando sus ropas comenzaron a ser desgarradas, ella luchó, ella intentó apartarlo, le soltó manotazos y le suplicó que se detuviera, pero nada de eso pasó, al contrario, su lucha por el control solo le causaba gracia a Tom, quien la observaba desde su posición, el hombre se había arrodillado sobre ella y la observaba con una seriedad absoluta, Hermione jamás había sentido tanto miedo de una mirada tan clara, profunda y llena de maldad.

―Te lo suplico… ― susurró la joven mientras frías lagrimas caían por su maltratado y pálido rostro, más su suplica murió en el momento en que el calor comenzó a quemar en el núcleo de su cuerpo, la bruja se arqueó violentamente mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo de agarrotaba ante la intrusión, la joven sacudió de un lado a otro la cabeza mientras gritaba y pedía que se detuviera.

Tom la observaba a través de los mechones oscuros que caían por su rostro, había estado manteniendo a la sangre sucia por las muñecas presionando cada vez más, no iba a negar que la muchacha era fuerte, pero él lo era mil veces más, no hizo ni dijo nada cuando la bruja había osado a insultarle y morderle, ni siquiera se mostraba divertido mientras penetraba su cuerpo, cerró los ojos mientras embestía el cuerpo de la muchacha, no lo iba a negar ahora, lo había disfrutado desde el primer momento y aunque era una lucha constante que mantenía con la inmunda amiga de Potter, eso era otro punto que la satisfacía a cantidades increíbles…empuje, grito…

―¡Basta, por favor, ya basta!― Su voz apenas era audible, ella sabía cuan débil estaba en esos momentos, Hermione apenas y podía verle mientras sentía su cuerpo delgado y fibroso frotándose con el de ella, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta le impedía seguir gritando añadiéndole a eso que su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarle.

La oscuridad era tenue y apenas había luz que iluminaba la fría y extensa habitación donde dormitaba el Mago más temido de todos los tiempos, ahí, sobre la enorme cama coronada por el dosel dentro de la protección de las traslucidas cortinas color grisáceas, dos cuerpos se mantenían en una lucha constante, la Bruja se estremeció de pies a cabeza y Tom se detuvo de golpe cuando se percató de lo que venía en seguida, sonrío, había esperado el momento de la llegada del Orgasmo, los cuerpos de ambos se tensaron rápidamente, mientras las paredes vaginales de Hermione se cerraban poco a poco rodeando el eje masculino de Riddle, Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose suavemente sobre la almohada mientras temblaba por la erosión que había nacido dentro de ella, empuñó sus manos y se mordió la lengua, gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas pegajosas.

Tom tomó la varita de saúco entre sus manos, se separó un poco de la bruja mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que estaba sucediendo, él no se molestaba en ocultarlo, no era delicado y no le importaba lo que la inmunda pensara, se meció violentamente dentro de ella sonrío arrogante cuando la bruja sacudía las caderas en respuesta, él apuntó contra el vientre de la bruja mientras la observaba, se estremeció cuando su semilla comenzó a emanar de él, inyectándolo en el cuerpo de la bruja, Hermione abrió los ojos, brillosos por las lágrimas reflejaron el rostro apenas iluminado del señor tenebroso, se miraron fijamente mientras aceleraban la fricción entre uno y el otro, ella entreabrió los labios sin la oportunidad de evitar dejar escapar un gemido suave y dulce.

Tom no pensó en nada, solo en el hechizo, una nueva sacudida los estremeció a ambos cuando las dos palabras salieron roncamente de la garganta de Tom Riddle.

―Venerem…Corpus. ― Susurró.

El golpe había sido tal, que las cuerdas vocales de la bruja se tensaron tanto, que se había quedado sin voz mientras su cuerpo recibía el hechizo que golpeó su cuerpo como un fuerte latigazo, pero ella no fue la única en reaccionar, Tom tensó su cuerpo y se aferró a las sabanas cuando la corriente recorrió su cuerpo, la habitación se había iluminado bajo una intensa luz color violeta que duró escasos segundos, los gritos de Riddle y de Hermione hicieron ecos cuando las penumbras volvían a reinar.

Venerem Corpus era un encantamiento que aunque antiguo y olvidado era muy eficaz, sobre todo si Riddle quería fecundar el cuerpo de Hermione Granger lo más pronto posible, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, si acaso dos años era la cantidad con la que contaba antes de que su poder destruyera su cuerpo, no había tiempo para nada, Hermione ya estaba perdida dentro del calor provocado por el hechizo, no había nada en su mente más que una neblina que bloqueaba sus pensamientos, su cuerpo pensaba por sí mismo mientras Riddle la follaba efusivo, enredados como estaban, Tom soltó un grito ronco que nació de medio de su pecho cuando una vez más sintió su cuerpo llegar a la cúspide del placer.

Un Cuerpo, Lord Voldemort necesitaba cambiar de cuerpo urgentemente si no quería morir, el niño que vivió había acabado con todas sus posibilidades de continuar con viviendo sin un cuerpo, y por más Horrocruxes que quisiera crear, su alma corría peligro de ser destruida si acudía una vez más a aquella práctica tan siniestra y macabra.

Su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor, sus músculos comenzaban a agarrotarse, había utilizado gran parte de su energía en aquella sangre sucia, pero era absolutamente necesario, bien algún otro había podido haber su trabajo, que algún sangre pura se encargara de engendrarle un bastardo, ¿Pero qué mejor que su propia sangre y gen mágico para transmitírselo así mismo? era degenerado y enfermizo, pero debía admitir que cuando volviera se volvería aún más fuerte que antes, abrió los ojos, esos azules y hermosos ojos siniestros con la pupila dilatada por la excitación. Fue cuando recordó él por qué la había elegido a ella entre tantas brujas que había desfilado frente suyo.

―Granger…― cuando sintió las piernas de ella cruzarse tras sus caderas, haciendo presión en sus blancos glúteos, pero ella no estaba ahí, su mente había sido devorado por el hechizo mientras durara, le resultaba demasiado molesto tener que escucharla sollozar y suplicar y aunque eso era tentado, ya había llegado a su límite de tolerancia con la sangre sucia.

Después de la ráfaga de magia que desbordó sobre sus cuerpos perlados de sudor, Hermione cayó en un profundo sueño mientras que Tom se separaba de ella, sentía su cuerpo cansado, agarrotado, cómo si no hubiera parado de correr durante un buen tiempo y mientras el Mago Oscuro se ponía de pie, volvía a levantar su varita, apuntando directamente al cuerpo desnudo de la bruja que yacía sobre la cama revoltosa. La observó por un determinado tiempo, la bruja respiraba agitadamente. Murmuró un hechizo sanador que poco a poco fue desvaneciendo las marcas en la piel de la muchacha, esta se removió poco ante el cosquilleo que el encantamiento provocaba, una vez curada, la castaña quedó completamente quieta.

Tom la observó un poco más hasta que con un movimiento de varita cerró las cortinas y comenzó a vestirse, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y aunque comenzaba a gustarle eso de joder con Granger, había ciertos asuntos que tratar, recordó que había ciertas familias traidoras a los que debía de castigar, salió de la habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

―O―

Theodore Nott se puso de pie de un brinco cuando su padre entró a la habitación más pálido de lo acostumbrado, el joven se acercó al hombre y lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie, lo llevó a sentarse al viejo sofá mientras lo observaba, esperando a que dijera algo.

―Estamos arruinados…― dijo sin más mientras levantaba sus ojos hacia su hijo, Theodore aún no comprendía de que era lo que estaba hablando su padre. ―Theo, será mejor que te vayas preparando, el Señor tenebroso nos ha mandado a llamar…nuestra lista de errores ya ha rebasado el límite de tolerancia de Lord Voldemort. ― anunció el hombre mientras se ponía de pie, Theodore no sabía siquiera que pensar, su cerebro no procesaba la idea de que el señor tenebroso estuviera tan molesto con ellos para convocarlos a una reunión.

―Pero, si nos ha llamado ¿Por qué no eh sentido la quemazón en la marca?― preguntó el joven, Nathaniel observó a su hijo, ambos eran demasiado parecidos, pero había algo en Theo que lo hacía muy diferente a él, algo que a él mismo le hacía falta, sonrío tristemente mientras se acercaba a su único hijo, lo agarró por los hombros y lo miró fijamente.― Levanta la camisa Theo. ― Le ordenó el hombre, Theodore no comprendió él por qué pero así lo hizo, su sorpresa fue tal que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. ―¡¿Qué?! ¡Padre! ¿Qué significa esto?!― estalló el muchacho con miedo en la mirada, sino pavor. ―Significa que ya no somos Mortífagos, Theodore, el señor tenebroso nos ha relegado de sus filas, hijo… ahora somos como esos impuros a los que hemos perseguido y asesinado.― Nathaniel se encogió de hombros mientras volvía al sofá. ―Los Lestrange vendrán por nosotros en unos momentos, hijo… ya no somos Mortífagos… ahora somos prisioneros.― ante aquellas palabras Theodore no supo que pensar, simplemente su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse mientras inconscientemente lloraba.

Sabía que significaba aquello.

―O―

Bajo la penumbra que reinaba en las Mazmorras, Blaise y Pansy se abrazaban mientras sus padres intentaban en vano defenderlos, pero con la sola presencia de Fenrir Greyback era suficiente para detenerlos, Pansy soltó un chillido cuando vio a su padre salir volando por los aires hasta golpear contra la pared, la bruja salió corriendo hacia el hombre. ―¡Padre, Oh Merlín bendito! ¡¿Estás bien?!― La muchacha le ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras los quejidos de dolor le estremecían.

―¡Zabini, deja de luchar, sabes perfectamente que no podrás conmigo!― aulló el Hombre lobo mientras sujetaba al hombre de tez morena por las solapas. ―¡Tú, grandísimo hijo de perra, aléjate de mi hijo!― estalló Tadeus mientras le lanzaba a cómo podía un puñetazo en la cara de Fenrir.

El Hombre lobo aulló de dolor y en un ataque de furia intentó lanzarse contra el hombre, pero dos de sus compañeros se lo impidieron. ―¡Detente, el Lord los quiere vivos! ¡Y tú, Zabini mejor te controlas o te…!― Pero el mortífago fue abruptamente interrumpido. ―¡Crucio!― Las mazmorras fueron intensamente iluminadas por un rayo rojizo. -¡Padre!– gritó Blaise mientras observaba a su progenitor caer al suelo de rodillas, los gritos de Tadeus y las carcajadas de Fenrir Greyback hicieron eco por el corredor, los presos de las demás celdas solamente observaban con horror. ―¡Suéltalo, ahora!― chilló Blaise interponiéndose entre el rayo y el cuerpo tembloroso de su padre, el hombre lobo se detuvo con una sonrisa de medio lado surcando su cara. ―Esto y más es lo que se merecen los buenos para nada como ustedes… ― y tras eso, Greyback escupió al hombre que yacía en el suelo. Pansy y su padre fueron arrastrados fuera de la celda entre sollozos y gritos de desesperación, Blaise por otro lado había ayudado a su padre a ponerse de pie, pero fue precisamente Gibbon quien lo apartó de su padre de un empujón, Jugson, quien había estado ahí presente todo el tiempo lo agarró de las solapas y lo empujó.― ¡Date prisa, traidor!

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Se preguntaba Pansy mientras ayudaba a su padre a caminar, la pobre bruja no se atrevía a levantar la mirada de él temiendo lo peor, sabían que habían sido convocados por el señor tenebroso junto con los Malfoy, los Crabbe y los Goyle, sin mencionar a Blaise y su Padre, la joven ahogó un sollozo sabiendo lo que les esperaba una vez se encontraran frente a Lord Voldemort.

Blaise por otro lado, quien iba tras los Parkinson junto a su padre, observaba el ancho pasillo de paredes tapizadas de color tinto, sus retratos los observaban como la peor escoria que realmente eran, pero aun así, después de ver por todos los ángulos de lo que estaba sucediendo, Tadeus y su hijo habían decidido salir de toda aquella mierda, pero sus planes de escapar habían salido peor que mal. Había sido un grave error.

―Vamos a estar bien. ― Susurró Blaise solo para que Pansy lo escuchara, la bruja se giró hacia él, el moren ose percató entonces lo más que estaba la muchacha, si bien Pansy era una joven hermosa y de un encanto superficial que aunque solo era eso, encandilaba a muchos hombres, había tenido suerte hasta en ese momento, Blaise se preguntó que iba pasar con ellos después de aquella reunión. Nada bueno, de seguro. ―Quisiera creerte Blaise, de verdad. ― dijo ella en tono amargo, era de esperarse de que la muchacha le creyera un mentiroso, recién ella había perdido a su madre y precisamente había sido él quien había intentado consolarla con aquellas mismas palabras. Le había mentido vilmente.

―O―

Tom tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos, y aunque se veía lo suficientemente relajado, estaba que reventaba del coraje, sus enrojecidos ojos lo demostraba, a su lado se encontraba Bellatrix, siempre con una sonrisa llena de demencia, tan encantadoramente siniestra como siempre.

Cuando por fin el comedor estuvo lleno de sus Mortífagos con rango de comandantes, Tom dejó de golpetear la mesa, el silencio era atroz y escalofriante, solo era cuestión de minutos para que Lord Voldemort estallara contra todos ellos, por otro lado, cada uno de los Magos a sus servicios, simplemente intentaban parpadear menos, respirar menos, todo en un completo silencio, temerosos de ser el objetivo de uno de sus legendarios Crucios. ―Cómo ya se han dignado en aparecer cada uno de ustedes, ¿quiere alguien explicarme por qué los he llamado?― Bellatrix infló el pecho mientras observaba con arrogancia a la manada de idiotas a los que tenía que dirigir, por qué si había alguien superior a todos esos idiotas, ella era misma, la mano derecha de Tom Riddle, sonrío cuando nadie se precipitó y decidió levantar la mano, Tom masculló algo en Pársel, extendió su mano. ―Querida Bella, ya que esta panda de idiotas no tienen la más mínima idea del por qué los eh convocado ¿quieres hacerles el honor de informarles?― Bella se enorgulleció de ser siempre la primera opción para su señor, y así, tomando la fría mano que Tom le ofrecía, dio un paso hacia el frente. ―¡Esta reunión se ha convocado debido a sus constantes fracasos! ¡Aunque ya hemos vencido la Guerra todavía hay basura inmunda que hay que limpiar! ¡No conformes con fallar una y otra vez, entre nosotros mismos hay traidores que han intentado desertar!― chilló la mujer desenfundando su varita, aquella retorcida de madera negra, Tom sonrío de medio lado regocijándose con la reacción de sus comandantes. -¡Ahora, McNair! Trae a los traidores… ― ordenó la mujer mientras acariciaba su varita, Rebastan, desde el otro lado del salón simplemente observaba a su cuñada, esa mujer estaba loca, si bien era sabido que la bruja disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, ya quería ver cómo era que reaccionaba ante la presencia de su hermana menor, Narcisa era una de los acusados de traición, sonrío de medio lado.

El silencio pareció reinar en el momento en que las enormes y elegantes puertas se abrieron de par en par, siendo el único ruido que hacía eco por toda la sala, Bellatrix sonrío cuando vio a Nathaniel Nott y su bastardo hijo, Theodore, tras ellos venían William Parkinson y su bella hija Pansy, cuando dicha muchacha entró al enorme comedor, nadie pudo evitar dirigir sus miradas a la hermosa bruja de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, William se percató de esto, sobre todo las miradas lascivas de Greyback y Amycus Carrow, ni qué decir del silencioso Rebastan. ―Cariño, permanece a mi lado. —ordenó el hombre quien pasó su mano sobre los delgados hombros de su hija. ―Si. ― fue lo único que atinó a decir la muchacha.

Pansy en ese momento se sintió desfallecer cuando vio a los Malfoy al otro lado del enorme recinto, la muchacha intentó ir hacia Draco pero fue violentamente detenida. ―¡Quieta ahí asquerosa traidora!– La joven no pudo hacer nada más, Blaise y su padre ya estaban a su lado, también habían visto a Draco y a sus padres, encadenados a la pared como viles perros rabiosos.

―Mi señor… ¿Qué planes tiene para estos traidores? ¿Los matamos, los torturamos? ¿Qué quiere que haga con ellos, Mi Lord?― La voz patosa de Peter provocó que Riddle frunciera el ceño, el hombre se puso de pie, los demás le imitaron por inercia, con un movimiento ágil y fugaz de varita y muñeca, Riddle despejó el gran comedor, quedando solo un salón vacío.

―Todos ustedes… al centro. ― Ordenó con voz tranquila. ―¡Relachio!― tras pronunciar el hechizo, las cadenas que ataban a los Malfoy a la pared se desprendieron cayendo estas sobre el suelo, provocando un chirriante sonido.

Nadie sabía que era lo que Tom tenía planeado hacer, mucho se había especulado que los iba a torturar hasta volverlos locos, y luego matarlos, entre los varones mortíos se habían estado disputando a Pansy Parkinson y a Narcisa Malfoy, jugar con ellas hasta que sus miembros se cansaran de ellas, ni siquiera Bella sabía lo que su querido amo y señor tenía planeado para su hermana y su sobrino y poco le interesaba, Bellatrix había dejado de ver a Narcisa como su hermana menos desde que la descubrió intentando escapar de la mansión Lestrange.

―¡Bella!― gritó Tom con una media sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos miraban fijamente a Draco Malfoy, Narcissa al percatarse de esto, abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, ambos temblaban como hojas de árbol al viento. ―¿Si, mi Lord?― respondió sumisamente la bruja, Lucius quería vomitar ante el comportamiento de su cuñada.

―O―

Hermione se observaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, no entendía por qué el Señor tenebroso le había obligado a ponerse aquel vestido blanco, que aunque hermoso, era precisamente como unas cadenas, hechizado como lo era, Voldemort le había ordenado que se lo pusiera, desde aquella vez que la bruja intentó escapar, desde aquella vez de la cual casi muere en brazos de Tom Riddle…

De la vez que perdió a su hijo no nato.

Hermione había estado usando ropas encantadas. ―Así podré vigilarte todo el tiempo, sangre sucia. ― le había informado Riddle mientras la golpeaba y la torturaba tras enterarse que su acción había matado al pequeño que habían engendrado, después de eso los elfos la limpiaron y curaron para llevarla a la habitación a la que había estado encerrada los últimos meses, esa noche Tom volvió.

―Gime para mí, Granger…― Le susurró Tom mientras abría sus piernas y entraba dentro de ella de una sola estocada, Hermione no solo gimió sino que gritó y lloró.

―O―

―Tráeme a Granger, ahora…― Ordenó Lord Voldemort sin apartar la vista de Draco Malfoy.

Nadie, a excepción de Bellatrix Lestrange sabían de la presencia de la sangre sucia por excelencia, así que los murmullos y sonidos de sorpresas no tardó en inundar la sala, Tom sonrío mientras la bruja asentía con un movimiento de cabeza y desaparecía. ―¡Recuerda Bella, querida…la quiero en una pieza!― añadió el hombre recordando el afiche de la mujer por lastimar a la Bruja.CONTINUARA.

* * *

**Hola, **un saludo para las pero as que se tomaron el tiempo y dejaron su comentario, se les agradece de antemano.

Solo dejo este capitulo aquí esperando que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias.

DominaRED


	3. Misericordia

— **Misericordia **—

El pasillo parecía de lo más interminable y Hermione comenzaba entonces a sentirse como la pequeña Alicia en aquel mundo de locos. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que terminaría como lo había hecho.

— ¡Date prisa, sangre inmunda! — el grito de la enloquecida bruja sacó a Hermione de cualesquiera que fueran sus pensamientos, la castaña se estremeció cuando sintió la punta de la varita de la bruja clavándose en la espalda. — Será todo un espectáculo lo que te espera ahí adentro, sangre sucia.

El estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione Granger cuando las palabras de Bellatrix penetraron por su oído casi le provoca el vómito.

—Alguien debería de decirte que te laves la boca, Bella, apestas a rata muerta. — las palabras salieron de Hermione tan fluidamente que cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado hubiera pensado que no las había planeado decir.

—Tú… ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia inmunda! ¡Crucio!

Oh bendito y bienvenido dolor, recorriendo su delgado cuerpo cubierto por el vestido blanco que le habían obligado a ponerse. Hermione cayó al suelo, escuchando el ruido sordo solo impedido por los gritos que salían de su garganta, con el cuerpo doblado y con el sudor perlando su piel, Hermione recordó porqué Bellatrix Lestrange era la Mortífago favorita de Voldemort.

En el arte de la tortura, Bellatrix Lestrange era un prodigio. Toda una artista.

—¡Maldita sea Bella! ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! — el grito de un hombre apenas había sido audible para la temblorosa Hermione, quien apenas pudo registrar la presencia del Mago.

—¡Esta inmundicia acaba de insultarme Rod! — respondió la mujer.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Lord Voldemort la quiere intacta, vamos, los demás ya han llegado y tú lo estás atrasando demasiado. — fue la respuesta de su marido, el hombre se inclinó y levantó bruscamente a la joven bruja por el brazo. —Vamos sangre sucia, todos te están esperando. — susurró el hombre mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia el gran salón, la castaña luchaba entre los temblores causados por el cruciatus y la cadencia del paso de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Sentado con la espalda recta y la barba en alto, se veía de lo más orgulloso y soberbio desde que había recuperado su figura, cosa que había consumido una gran parte de su poder pero que a fin de cuentas era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando, finalmente meses atrás había logrado su objetivo.

Su cabeza cubierta por una oscura y espesa cabellera cubría ahora lo que alguna vez prácticamente el cráneo con una delgada capa de piel, y la piel nívea que ahora cubría todo su cuero había dejado atrás el tono verdoso pálido que le había caracterizado durante un par de décadas. Se observó las manos que estaban fuertemente colocadas sobre los brazos de la silla, jugo unos segundos con los dedos, sonrío al percatarse que incluso había recuperado la sensibilidad. Cosa misteriosa eso de conservar la humanidad pero ahora el verdadero trabajo era demostrar que podía causar más miedo ahora, que con su anterior apariencia. Sus azules ojos destellaron siniestramente.

Para esta noche Voldemort había invocado solamente a su círculo interno de su ejército oscuro, aunque se sentía débil, su salud había mejorado desde la última vez que se había reunido con sus hombres de confianza, después de afirmar una alianza en Europa con una vieja manada de hombres Lobo, Lord Voldemort había caído en cuenta que incluso dentro de sus filas más cercano a él, había cierta tensión que debía suavizar lo antes posible, barrió el gran salón con una rápida mirada, verificando la presencia de los mago y brujas más leales a la causa.

Sonrío satisfecho.

—Mis más leales seguidores. — empezó diciendo con voz aterciopelada, una voz con la cual apenas se estaba familiarizando, desde que su cuerpo se había regenerado, Voldemort había notado otros cambios que aunque no visibles, eran claros para él, el tono de voz era uno de ellos. Había dejado el siseo en el pasado. — Tras mi llegada de Europa y ante el éxito con las negociaciones de alianza con una vieja manada, me he dado cuenta que es relevante que haga una extensa limpia dentro de las filas de nuestro ejército. — Voldemort guardó silencio tras aquellas palabras y volvió a repasar lista con su mirada glacial en cada presente.

Silencio.

Un silencio frio y escalofriante se hizo presente entre los presentes, el mago tenebroso sonrío de medio lado al notar el nerviosismo en varios de sus mortífagos y es que no era para menos, ellos habían captado su mensaje.

Iba a destruir a todo aquel que dudara de la causa.

—Cómo bien deben saber, tenemos entre nuestro extenso circulo a miembros que en algún tiempo fueron considerados totalmente leal a mí y los planes que tengo para el mundo Mágico. — Volvió a hacer una pausa mientras buscaba lo que fuera entre los presentes — Pero con forme ha pasado el tiempo, han fallado innumerable cantidad de veces en las misiones que les he encomendado, causando una profunda desilusión en mí. — El Mago oscuro se puso de pie, había estado sentado en esa silla bastante tiempo, era momento de comenzar con lo planeado. — ¡No volveré a tolerar fallas a partir de este momento! ¡Tenemos que destruir a cada uno de los que se oponen a nosotros! ¡Sobre todo a ese chiquillo estúpido que piensa que puede vencerme! — Voldemort sonrío satisfecho ante los sobresaltos de cada persona ahí presente, eso era lo que quería ver, su miedo por él, su total obediencia y su lealtad absoluta. — Ahora mis buenos amigos ¿Van a seguir fallandome o van a cumplir con mis expectativas? — la pregunta resonó por todo el salón.

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos, siendo roto por una secuela de sonidos de rodillas golpeando el suelo, cada mortífago ahí presente se había arrodillado ante él.

—Ahora, ahora… quiero que presencien lo que les va a pasar si no siguen mis órdenes al pie de la letra. — empezó a decir, enviando una señal con un movimiento de barbilla a uno de los Mortífagos que había dejado vigilando la entrada.

El sonido de las pesadas puertas hizo eco por todo el lugar, atrayendo la atención., Voldemort sonrió cuando un pequeño grupo de personas entró al salón.

Nadie dijo nada, solo las respiraciones y sollozos entrecortados de los recién llegado era lo único que se podía escuchar.

—Bienvenidos sean. — Saludó el mago tenebroso mientras daba un paso al frente. —Como seguramente ya han sido notificados, los he convocado esta noche aquí para ser castigados por su continua incompetencia.

El sollozo de Pansy Parkinson había interrumpido, la joven fue inmediatamente envuelta entre los brazos de su padre.

Voldemort sonrío mientras observaba los penetrantes ojos de su padre, el hombre debía saber de antemano cual era el futuro que le deparaba a su hija.

—Mi señor— susurró el hombre en una triste suplica.

—¡Silencio! ¡No te he dado permiso para hablar, Parkinson! ¡Ahora haz que tu estúpida hija guarde silencio!

Y sin más, el salón volvió a quedar exento de ruidos, nadie se atrevía siquiera a murmurar nada ante lo que estaba pasando.

Rabastan Lestrange observó a su señor quien se movía de un lado a otro mientras acariciaba su varita, observando a aquellos que habían traído y dejado en medio de todo.

—Esto se va a convertir en un circo sangriento. — la acentuada voz de Antonin Dolohov penetró en sus oídos, Rabastan solo asintió rápidamente. — Se lo advertí, muchas veces. — fue lo último que dijo el Mago ruso.

—No me atrevo siquiera a mirar, estoy seguro que voy a apartar la mirada en cuanto esa chica… — Rabastan si bien era conocido por sus crueldad desde que había comenzado la guerra, había momentos en que su hartazgo por la tortura era demasiado evidente. Los ojos oscuros de Dolohov lo observaban detenidamente.

No era el único mago que comenzaba a agotarse.

Todos sabían él porqué Lord Voldemort había mandado a llamar a esas familias en especial, el constante fracaso de Lucius Malfoy y la incapacidad de su hijo Draco por lograr nada, habían llegado a un punto en que habían provocado la ira de su señor.

Pero para la sorpresa de los demás, la presencia de los Nott, Parkinson y los Zabini había causado conmoción entre los demás presentes.

Más no para los hermanos Lestrange, quienes se habían enterado de ciertos planes de su señor por la mismísima Bellatrix, quien había cantado alegremente le caída de de varias de las familias sangre puras dentro del círculo íntimo de Lord Voldemort.

—Pero es tú hermana, Bella. — había dicho Rodolphus, la carcajada que había salido de los labios de su cuñada le había dejado cuán importante era Narcissa para Bella.

Los elfos comenzaron a repartir copas de whisky de fuego, los cuales tanto Rebastan como Antonin se sintieron ansiosos por llenarse las gargantas con bebida porqué sabían de sobra que lo que iban a presenciar iba más allá de lo que sus estómagos estaban dispuestos a soportar.

—Walden, trae ante mí a la señorita Parkinson… — el grito de miedo de Pansy había secundado la orden de Voldemort mientras Walden Macnair salía de entre las sombras a grandes zancadas.

—Si mi señor. — susurró mientras se acercaba a la joven y su padre.

—¡Mantén tus asquerosas manos lejos de mi hija! — el primero en lanzarse al frente había sido William Parkinson, levantando su varita y apuntando a Macnair pero fue rápidamente desarmado por este mismo. — ¡Mi señor, por favor son mis errores los que tengo que pagar yo, mi hija es…!

—¡Suficiente Parkinson! ¡Walden, llevas meses suplicándome que te entregue a la señorita Parkinson!

—¡Mi Lord, por favor mi hija….!

—¡CRUCIO!

El estremecimiento masivo había sudo causado cuando un rayo azul platino emanó desde la punta de la varita de Lord Voldemort, el cual impactó en el pecho del mortífago cuyo cuerpo salió lanzado hacia atrás, rodando por el suelo, retorciéndose y sufriendo el impacto del cruciatus.

—¡PADRE, NO! — chilló la joven que alguna vez había gritado con orgullo su estatus entre las filas de mortífagos. — ¡Mi señor, por favor perdone a mi padre, haré lo que me pida, aceptaré cualquier castigo! ¡POR FAVOR PERDONE A MI PADRE! — gritaba la joven bruja mientras observaba cómo Lord Voldemort mantenía el imperdonable sobre el cuerpo de William Parkinson.

Draco Malfoy observaba con asombro como el padre de su mejor amiga era torturado a sus pies, el hombre se retorcía en el suelo mientras su rostro se retorcía en dolor, el sufrimiento era tal que le era imposible soltar grito alguno.

La luz que emanaba el rayo del cruciatus se apagó poco a poco, Voldemort bajó la varita mientras observaba al hombre babear en el suelo.

—No voy a tolerar semejantes actos de desobediencia ¡Walden, te he dado una orden mueve tus malditos pies y toma aquí mismo a la señorita Parkinson! —

Blaise y Theodore se estremecieron de pies a cabeza, Zabini sintió como el cuerpo de su padre se tensaba a su lado, si bien sabían lo que iba a pasar una vez que llegaran al gran salón, jamás se les cruzó por la mente esto.

Pansy Parkinson estaba a punto de ser violada en público.

Tenían que hacer algo, tenía que impedir que Pansy sufriera la peor de las humillaciones, Draco observó como Walden Macnair arrastraba a la morena hacia el centro del salón, alguien había invocado una jodida mesa donde la joven bruja estaba siendo arrastrada.

Los ojos azules de Theo se desviaron temblorosos hacia Lord Voldemort, el hombre había tomado asiento sobre el trono, observando con lujo de detalle lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No podía creer lo profundo que habían caído y ahora iban a pagar por ello con creses, el joven mago apretujó las manos hasta formar dos puños temblorosos.

Los gritos de ansy fueron silenciados tras una serie de bofetadas y empujones mientras el padre de esta estaba siendo levantado por Lucius y Tadeus, el hombre seguía temblando de pies a cabeza mientras sus ojos verdes visualizaban en la lejanía el cuerpo de su hija.

—Por favor….por favor…que alguien…haga algo… — las lágrimas del hombre caían con libertad por su rostro.

Tadeus Zabini y Lucius se miraron fijamente.

—Ojala pudiéramos hacer algo viejo amigo. — susurró el rubio.

—¡NO, NO POR FAVOR DÉJEME EN PAZ! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME…! ¡AAAGH!

Pansy continuaba luchando, forcejeando con Macnair sin importarle nada más, sus mejillas ya estaban inflamadas por las bofetadas que le había proporcionado el mago más viejo, con un rápido movimiento, Walden Macnair la obligó a inclinarse sobre la mesa, sin preocuparse si la golpeaba o no, Pansy soltó un chillido más fuerte cuando la madera de la pequeña mesa raspó su rostro.

—Vamos dulzura, hagamos esto más fácil…yo sé que te va a gustar. — susurraba el hombre tras lamerle la mejilla, Pansy se estremeció sin poder detener el llanto.

Se detuvo finalmente, ella dejó de luchar mientras sollozaba, estremeciéndose al sentir como su vestido era rasgado, cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en algo, si tenía suerte todo acabaría pronto.

—¡Expulso!

Cada alma ahí presente dejó de respirar cuando un grito femenino había resonado por todo el lugar, cada mirada comenzó a sacudirse en busca de la dueña de aquella voz, hasta que dieron sobre una mujer delgada y de cabello rubio.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos.

—Narcissa… ¿quieres…decirme que estás tratando de hacer? — preguntó el hombre mientras aferraba sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—Madre… por favor… —Draco sintió el miedo emanar por cada poro de su piel cuando vio a su madre levantar la varita y atacar a Walden Macnair, quien había salido volando hacia la pared más cercana. Pansy se había desmayado tras aquello.

—No voy a permitir que una escoria como Macnair mancille el cuerpo de Pansy… si debo ser castigada entonces hágalo… ¡Pero no voy a permitir que las sucias manos de ese intento de hombre toque a Pansy! — gritó la mujer en un ataque de valentía, Lucius se acercó a su mujer y la tomó del brazo.

—Narcissa ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No puedes intervenir o nosotros…

—¡Suficiente Lucius! ¡Aléjate de tu mujer en estos momentos! — Exclamó el mago oscuro mientras le apuntaba con su varita — ahora mismo Lucius, aléjate…de tú mujer. — ordenó.

—Padre…Madre.

—Draco, mantente al margen hijo. — pidió la mujer mientras avanzaba al frente con varita en alto.

Los azules ojos de Narcissa se enfrentaron a la gélida mirada del mago tenebroso, quien esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No sé si eres demasiado tonta o muy valiente, Narcissa…pero bien, voy a darte este mérito…. Que alguien aparte a la señorita Parkinson…. Nuestra querida Cissa ha decidido que será ella quien tomará su lugar. —

Los murmullos colectivos viajaron como olas por toda la enorme habitación, si bien sabían que aquello iba hacer un espectáculo, jamás se les había cruzado por la mente que Lord Voldemort iba a llegar a tales medidas.

—Mi señor….

—¡Silencio Lucius! ¡Walden, ven aquí y retoma lo que estabas haciendo!

Narcissa apretujó la varita entre sus dedos cuando esta fue arrancada de sus manos con violencia, la bruja tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un grito de dolor.

—No, madre….por favor… — suplicó Draco mientras iba tras la mujer quien se dirigía hacia el frente por su propia voluntad.

—Draco, hijo….te lo suplico quédate donde estás. — pidió la mujer tras darle una última mirada.

Walden Macnair sonrío abiertamente mientras Narcissa Malfoy se acercaba a él, la bruja estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Theodore y Blaise, dispuestos a ir tras Pansy y recuperarla salieron corriendo hacia el cuerpo encogido de la muchacha…

—Un momento, Theodore...Blaise. — interrumpió Lord Voldemort mientras les lanzaba una estoica mirada. — No hemos terminado con la señorita Parkinson. — Susurró mientras levantaba la varita — No hemos castigado adecuadamente la ineficiencia de esta bruja ¡CRUCIO! — el rayo platino salió lanzado hacia el cuerpo de la joven bruja.

Los gritos de la muchacha se escucharon incluso a través de los pasillos, Theodore apretujó las manos en puños mientras observaba a su amiga retorcerse en el suelo, gritando.

—Mi señor… — suplicó Blaise.

—Yo ya no soy su señor….joven Zabini, sus acciones me lo han demostrado. — respondió el mago oscuro tras terminar con la maldición en Pansy. — Pueden llevársela. — ordenó mientras sonreía.

Voldemort observó como Walden Macnair arrastraba de los cabellos rubios a Narcissa Malfoy hacia el centro del salón, la bruja se resistía a pesar de todo, había sido desarmada rápidamente por el mago.

No podía soportarlo y no iba a permitir que su esposa fuera agraviada de tal manera, eso fue lo único que tenía en mente y en un movimiento rápido, Lucius Malfoy le arrebató su varita a Alecto Carrow, quien para su mala suerte se encontraba a unos pasos a su lado.

— ¡Malfoy, detente ahí! — gritó la mujer.

Pero incluso antes de que el rubio Mago lograra apuntar con la varita a Macnair había sido derribado por Dolohov y Lestrange.

—¡¿Qué coño piensas que estás haciendo Malfoy, quieres morir acaso?! — exclamó Rabastan mientras le torcían el brazo y le arrebataban el arma, pero Lucius ya no prestaba atención, su mirada estaba sobre su esposa y el hombre que estaba rasgando y destrozando sus ropas, los gritos de Narcissa hacían coro por todo el salón, los ojos grises del Patriarca se volvieron hacia un lado cuando escuchó el grito de su hijo a unos pasos atrás, el joven mago había sido agarrado por los hombros e incapacitado para moverse, ni uno ni el otro era capaz de salvar a su esposa.

—¡Mi señor, por favor! — gritó el hombre.

—Lucius, estoy cansado de tus malditas suplicas…Macnair, termina esto de una maldita vez, no tenemos toda la noche, todavía tenemos invitados a los cuales hay que castigar. — Lucius guardó silencio junto con cualquiera que le rodeaba.

Por una fracción de segundos, los ojos azules de Narcissa se habían cruzado con la mirada platina de su marido, habían soportado tanto durante todos esos años, que les era casi imposible no saber lo que el otro decía a través de la mirada.

Draco había sido obligado a arrodillarse al suelo, ser espectador de la violación de su madre y merlín sabía que otras cosas más.

—¡Macnair, vas a pagar por esto, te lo juro! — gritó Draco en un arranque de ira.

—¡Solo sigo ordenes, Draco! — se burló el hombre mientras golpeaba el rostro de la mujer contra la mesa y se obligaba sobre ella. —Ordenes que gustosamente voy a cumplir. — susurró sobre el oído de la bruja.

—¡NOOO! — gritó el joven.

—¡CRUCIO!

Lucius y Narcissa se estremecieron cuando la mención del imperdonable resonó por el lugar, impactando sobre el pecho de Draco Malfoy.

—Las desobediencias serán severamente castigadas a partir de hoy, joven Draco, culpa la inutilidad de tus padres por estar en esta situación hoy. — susurró el señor oscuro tras ponerse de pie.

El cruciatus seguía brillando desde la varita.

Lo único que detuvo a Voldemort de continuar torturando a Draco Malfoy fue el sonido de las puertas abriéndose.

El cuerpo flácido del heredero de la casa Malfoy cayó de golpe en el suelo, el muchacho de rubios cabellos apenas podía respirar, le ardían los pulmones y el resto del cuerpo le pulsaba en dolor y aun así logró levantar la mirada hacia su madre.

—¡Mi señor, le he traído lo que me ha pedido! — el chillido agudo de Bellatrix Lestrange hizo eco por el salón.

El señor Oscuro sonrío mientras desviaba su atención hacia las recién llegada.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz de Bella, uno a uno de los mortífagos se había hecho a un lado, abriéndole camino a la bruja más letal de todo el ejército oscuro.

—Mi querida Bella, estaba comenzando a impacientarme, pensé que nuestra invitada jamás iba a llegar.

—¡Jamás, yo siempre cumpliré con sus órdenes al pie de la letra! — exclamó la mujer mientras empujaba a Hermione Granger.

Su nombre fue susurrado de un lado a otro entre los mortífagos..

Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter había sido capturada al fin. Rabastan y Dolohov se lanzaron una mirada para luego prestar atención a la bruja que era guiada hacia Voldemort.

—Querida, bienvenida a mi sala de reuniones… — saludó el ahora más humanizado, Señor oscuro, Hermione no respondió, solo le miraba con todo el odio acumulado dentro de ella. —Acércala Bella, la necesito aquí a mi lado.

La llegada de Hermione Granger había paralizado todo, incluso el asalto sexual de Macnair, quien simplemente observaba como la joven bruja pasaba por su lado, sus ojos marrones siempre puestos en ella.

La castaña se estremeció cuando vio al mago sobre el cuerpo de una mujer, conforme avanzaba, Hermione fue percatándose de quien se trataba. Narcissa Malfoy, cuyo vestido había sido hecho giras cosa que la bruja no necesito pensar mucho en lo que estaba sucediendo cuando notó los pantalones de Walden Macnair medio abiertos.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba a punto de ser violada.

—¡Date prisa sangre sucia, no tenemos todo tu puto tiempo! — el grito de Bella fue acompañado por un fuerte empujón, Hermione estaba tan concentrada en el rostro de Narcissa, quien la observaba ahora, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

—Oh, vaya sangre sucia, de a ver sabido que estabas tan necesitada de estar a mis pies hubiera hecho algo antes. — Hermione levantó la mirada hacia el mago tenebroso, el cual se había acercado a ella tras unos cuantos pasos, la joven soltó un grito cuando sintió sus fríos y delgados dedos enredarse en su rizado cabello, arrastrándola hacia la silla que usaba como trono. —Ahora, querida, te vas a quedar aquí a mis pies mientras terminamos con todo este circo, luego podemos concentrarnos en nuestros asuntos. — susurró el hombre en su oído, Hermione se mordió la lengua.

—¡Tú, termina con esto de una buena vez! — ordenó el hombre.

Hermione fue testigo entonces de lo que eran capaces aquellas escorias que se creían superiores a cualquier otro y lloró.

Lloró mientras sentía el frío tacto de Voldemort sobre su cabeza, rascando su cuero cabelludo, apretujando el agarre de vez en cuando provocando un chillido apenas audible, aunque él era capaz de escucharla.

Era o había sido la bruja más brillante de su generación y ahora estaba ahí, a los pies del mago oscuro mientras observaba como la madre de Draco Malfoy era ultrajada y golpeada, los gritos y el llanto de la mujer resonaban muy profundamente en ella.

—Por favor…— susurró Hermione mientras veía como Macnair levantaba las faltas de la bruja rubia. — Por favor, detén esto…

Lord Voldemort bajó la mirada hacia la bruja que temblaba a sus pies, sonrío mientras apretaba su cabello enmarañado entre sus dedos y jalaba hacia atrás su cabeza, exponiendo su blanco cuello.

—¿Qué dijiste, sangre sucia? — preguntó, esperando una respuesta, los ojos color miel de la bruja se fijaron en los azules de él.

—Dije, que detengas esto… detén esta barbaridad…

—¿Te atreves a darme órdenes a mí, tú…una sangre sucia?

—Una sangre sucia que es capaz de darte lo que buscas. ¡AAAY! — la risa del mago retumbó para la sorpresa de los ahí presentes.

Nunca antes habían escuchado la risa tan fluida del mago que estaba a punto de conquistarlo todo.

—Tienes toda la maldita razón, sangre sucia, solo tú eres capaz de darme lo que busco. — le dijo mientras le observaba y ejercía aún más fuerza en su agarre, Hermione se quejó en silencio. — Pero estas escorias que están aquí en frente tienen que ser disciplinadas, castigadas por sus errores… ¿vez ahí? Ese es Draco Malfoy, él y su Padre fracasaron en la única cosa que les he pedido en meses ¿Sabes que es, no? ¡Responde!

—¡Si, lo sé! ¡Tenían que capturarme! — chilló la bruja tras haber sido sacudida por los cabellos.

—Exactamente, tenían que haberte capturado, pero no pudieron y en cambio fue Dolohov y Rowle los que te trajeron ante mí, ¿entiendes entonces por qué los estoy castigando, no sangre sucia?

Hermione no respondió, simplemente observaba el rostro magullado de Narcissa Malfoy, quien continuaba sollozando mientras Macnair continuaba acariciando su cuerpo.

Hermione tembló cuando escuchó el sonido de los pantalones cayendo al suelo, levantando la mirada hacia un derrumbado Lucius Malfoy y un apenas consiente Draco, pero no fueron los únicos que estaban ahí unos pasos más al frente que los demás, Hermione también encontró a Pansy Parkinson llorando sobre el cuerpo de un hombre. Ese debía de ser su padre.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini también estaban ahí, se veían tan pálidos y enfermizos, la castaña dio un sobresalto cuando escuchó el chillido de Narcissa.

—Mira bien lo que está pasando sangre sucia, mira lo que les pasa a los que me desobedecen y son incapaces de hacer lo que se les ordena. —

—Hay…hay otras maneras… de castigarlos. — susurró mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, captando inmediatamente la atención de Voldemort sobre ella.

—Dime, sangre sucia… ¿Qué otras maneras hay para castigarlos? — le murmuró en el oído mientras ambos observaban como el otro mago abusaba de la madre de Draco Malfoy.

El crujido de la mesa era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la sala junto con el apenas audible llanto de la mujer.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras cerraba los ojos, pero los abrió rápidamente cuando sintió las manos frías del mago oscuro, apretando su cara.

—Mira bien esto, sangre sucia… Es lo mismo ¿No es así? Ahora tú y Narcissa podrán ser compañeras de tragedia y dolor, pero al contrario de ti… ella no ha sido capaz de matar a su propio hijo.

—Un monstruo de lo que planeabas hacer. — susurró ella mientras levantaba la mirada, Voldemort apretujó la quijada, la bruja no iba a ceder. — y lo volveré hacer eso una maldita promesa que te hago….Riddle. — dijo ella mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Los gemidos de Macnair se dejaron escuchar tras los sollozos de alguien más allá de lo que estaba pasando, Hermione pensó que sería Pansy Parkinson pero al desviar los ojos, se percató que era el llanto de un hijo al presenciar el dolor de su madre.

—Sangre sucia inmu…

—Pero si los dejas…si detienes esta barbaridad yo… prometo que haré lo que tú quieras. — dijo ella mientras volvía para mirarlo. —Déjalos ir y te daré lo que me pidas.

Los azules ojos de Lord Voldemort reflejaban el rostro empañado de dolor de Hermione Granger, el mago oscuro había comenzado a conocer a esta mujer, a esta bruja escurridiza que había encontrado una y otra vez la manera de deslizarse de entre sus dedos, sonrío ante el pensamiento de tenerla sumisa y obediente.

—Si detengo esto…no escaparás, no tratarás de matar lo que llegue a sembrar en ti, bruja…y harás exactamente lo que te pida sin poner resistencia ¿estamos?

Un trato con el diablo, pensó ella mientras observaba los ojos de Narcissa Malfoy y escuchaba el llanto incesante de Draco Malfoy en la lejanía.

—¿Y cómo sabré que vas a cumplir tu palabra de dejarlos en paz? — preguntó ella, Voldemort soltó la carcajada.

—Oh, eso es muy fácil… ¡Macnair, detén esto de una vez! — ordenó el mago para la sorpresa de los que estaban ahí presentes.

—¡Pero mi se…!

—¡Solo hazlo antes de que te maldiga! — exclamó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba consigo a Hermione por el brazo. —Muy bien, vamos sangre sucia, tú y yo tenemos un trato…tú me darás lo que te pido y yo mantendré vivos a estas basuras.

Hermione se quejó del agarre de Voldemort en su brazo, pensando en los pequeños hematomas que aparecerían en la piel al día siguiente.

Theodore sostenía a Draco pasando su brazo por su espalda, observando como Walden Macnair era obligado a detener el escandaloso acto muy a su pesar.

Hermione temblaba bajo el agarre de Voldemort, quien continuaba arrastrándola hacia el grupo que se encontraba frente a ellos, vio a Lucius Malfoy y otros dos hombres adultos de pie ante el Mago tenebroso.

—Hoy, ustedes han sido salvados por una sangre sucia, que no se les olvide eso. — susurró el mago oscuro mientras sacudía a Hermione frente a ellos. — a partir de hoy, van a servirle a ella hasta que yo se los ordene, harán exactamente lo que necesite y lo que pida siempre y cuando esté dentro de lo razonable, desobedezcan o fallen en esto y la muerte será algo que van a desear por el resto de sus malditas vidas ¿me estoy dando a entender?

Lucius asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras observaba a su esposa más allá de Lord Voldemort.

—Muy bien, mañana todos ustedes serán enviados a la Mansión Riddle para cuidar y custodiar a la sangre sucia, evidentemente no podré confiar totalmente en lo que vayan hacer así que limitaré su magia, esperen más órdenes, por cierto…Bella. —

—¡Si, mi señor! — respondió la mujer acercándose a toda prisa, deteniéndose de golpe cuando Voldemort se giró hacia ella.

—Creo haberte ordenado no lastimar a la sangre sucia. — dijo, recordando haber sentido los espasmos de la bruja cuando la tocó, el silenció volvió a reinar.

—Oh mierda. — murmuró Rabastan mientras veía a su cuñada salir lanzada hacia el otro lado del salón tras un estruendoso Crucio.

—¡Y esto va a pasar a cualquiera que ose a desobedecerme! ¡No toleraré mas desobediencia!

Y dicho, Voldemort comenzó su andar hacia la salida con una Hermione Granger entre sus brazos, la castaña giró la mirada hacia atrás, observando como Lucius y su hijo corría hacia la mujer herida en medio del salón.

Y mientras la bruja se alejaba atada del mago tenebroso, se percató de varios rostros conocidos, entre ellos pudo apreciar a un Fenrir Greyback demasiado sonriente, un Rabastan Lestrange bastante anonadado y a un demasiado serio Thorfinn Rowle cuyos ojos azules le observaban fijamente hasta que ella se perdió tras las puertas, sin darse cuenta, que otro par de ojos grises la observaban desde el otro lado del salón. CONTINUARÁ.


	4. Sangre inmaculada

\- **Sangre inmaculada. **-

Narcissa había estado observando el suelo durante lo que parecía estar horas, una eternidad mientras torcía sus dedos entre las manos, sintiendo el peor de los escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Había intentado bloquear los gritos y sollozos de la joven bruja que se encontró dentro de la habitación al otro lado del pasillo, enumerando la cantidad de cosas horribles que había presenciado, tratando de encontrar algo peor de lo que sabía que estaba pasando tras esas puertas .

—Señora Malfoy - la apagada voz de Pansy la había hecho estremecer de pies a cabeza, la matriarca Malfoy levantó la mirada hacia la joven de cabellos oscuros, la cual dio un respingo cuando el grito de una mujer hizo eco por todo el pasillo.

—No deberías estar aquí, Pansy. - respondió la mujer mientras la mujer más joven se acercaba a ella.

—Si es lo que creo que está pasando ahí dentro, va a necesitar ayuda con Granger, señora Malfoy. - las palabras de Parkinson fueron respondidas solo por un movimiento de cabeza.

Había pasado un par de días después de aquella reunión donde las seis familias estaban caído en desgracia ante los ojos del mago oscuro.

Pansy todavía no se acostumbraba a los gritos y durante las últimas noches había estado teniendo pesadillas con Hermione Granger y Lord Voldemort, aunque esta todavía sintió un profundo y secreto agradecimiento por la bruja nacida de Muggles, Pansy no se había atrevido a dar un paso para ayudar a Hermione, hasta en esos momentos.

—No será una escena linda de ver, querida… - anunció la mujer cuando se percató que los gritos y otro tipo de sonidos cesado.

Pansy se apresuró a colocarse a un lado de Narcissa cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron abruptamente, ambas mujeres bajaron la mirada, Pansy se había sentido ridícula al estremecerse tan solo con escuchar el ruido de las solapas del Señor tenebroso.

—La quiero sin un rasguño para cuando regrese, como si hoy no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada ¿quedó claro, Narcissa? -

—Perfectamente mi señor. — respondió la mujer quien simplemente observaba el suelo fijamente.

Pansy luchaba con el temblor que había invadido su cuerpo mientras una apenas audible risa del Mago fue lo que había dejado atrás mientras se marchaba, Pansy Parkinson levantó levemente la mirada para observar a un rejuvenecido Lord Voldemort alejándose por el pasillo

La bruja no podía comprender aún como alguien con el atractivo que ahora poseía el Señor oscuro, podía ser terriblemente sangriento.

—Será mejor que entremos querida, la señorita Granger necesita de nosotras ahora mismo.

Pansy se enderezó mientras caminaba tras Narcisa Malfoy.

De lo primero que ambas mujeres se habían percatado, era de la oscuridad que había reinado dentro de la habitación y de un ligero aroma a flores, Narcisa se detuvo a unos pasos frente a la cama.

Pansy se estremeció al ver el delgado cuerpo de Hermione Granger intentando levantarse, la bruja de cabello tupido no paraba de estremecerse.

—Solo denme…uno minutos por favor.- pidió la joven mientras intentaba recuperar el control de su cuerpo, Pansy se acercó a la joven bruja con la que alguna vez había compartido clases en Hogwarts.

—Deja que te ayude, Granger. — ofreció su brazo hacia la famosa cerebrito del trío dorado. —apóyate lo más que puedas. — susurró mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Iré preparando la tina de baño. — se escuchó la suave y apenas audible voz de Narcissa Malfoy, quien se alejaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Hermione se mantenía cabizbaja mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cuando por fin logró mantenerse de pie, levantó el rostro hacia Parkinson, quien aún la sujetaba.

—Gracias. —respondió la bruja mientras daba un paso lento.

Nunca, durante el tiempo en que Pansy había conocido a Hermione Granger la había visto en tal estado, no solo por los golpes y demás heridas infringidas a su cuerpo, sino por la mirada que tenía.

Era como si hubiera perdido el brillo de su vida, solo un cuerpo andante que respiraba, Pansy no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con una Hermione Granger derrotada, resignada, sumida en la tristeza y la derrota.

Draco tenía razón, esta no era Hermione Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo.

El fuego e había apagado y la Leona se había quedado dormida, ocultando sus garras o al menos era lo que decía Theo.

—A veces creo que es más fácil matarla que dejarla seguir así. — susurró Theodore mientras se sentaba en el sofá, a veces observando a sus amigos otras mirando hacia la nada.

—Yo prefiero creer que algún día vendrán a sacarla de aquí ¿Qué? Draco no me veas así, todos podemos soñar. — intervenía Blaise Zabini.

—¿Y quién va a venir a rescatar a la princesa dorada, Blaise? ¿Potter? Te recuerdo que está muerto ¿la comadreja? ¡JA! Aunque estuviera vivo se atrevería a…

—Ronald era más valiente de lo que piensas, Malfoy…— una dulce y tenue voz se había hecho escuchar, el grupo de amigos se giró rápidamente hacia la entrada de la estancia para ver a una tranquila Hermione Granger dirigiéndose hacia ellos. — Más valiente que cualquiera aquí presente y Harry puede estar muerto, pero sigue siendo el estandarte para luchar contra el señor oscuro. — la joven bruja se acercó al Mago de cabellos rubios. — y Yo no estoy muerta aún Malfoy hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. — Draco intentó decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron, no había nada que agregar en contra de sus palabras porqué a fin de cuentas tenía razón, Weasley había sido más valiente que cualquiera de ellos y el nombre de Harry Potter seguía resonando por todo Londres mágico.

Y definitivamente Hermione Granger seguía con vida, el fuego en ella era pequeño, pero aun así iluminaba y calentaba.

Malfoy la miró sentarse en el sofá más alejado con un libro entre sus manos, fue ahí cuando comprendió que la Leona no estaba dormida, ni muerta… _estaba esperando_.

Fue una mañana calurosa cuando Draco Malfoy y sus amigos comprobaron lo equivocados que estaban respecto a la chica dorada de Gryffindor, Walden Macnair había sido enviado a la residencia Riddle para comprobar que la sangre sucia estuviera en óptimas condiciones para la próxima visita del señor oscuro, que sería dentro de dos días.

La mesa había sido servida y el invitado indeseado había tomado su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, siendo respaldado por Hermione y Draco.

—Mmm, esto está delicioso ¿Quién preparó este manjar, Lucius? ¿Fue uno de los elfos? — preguntó el desagradable hombre, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Narcisa, ella sabía perfectamente que era ella quien preparaba los alimentos, el señor oscuro había ordenado a los Elfos que ese sería el trabajo para la matriarca Malfoy.

—Yo me encargué personalmente de preparar la merienda, Walden. — respondió Narcissa lo más tranquilamente posible, la risa de Walden resonó por toda la habitación.

—Déjame decir que me tienes sorprendido, Cisi ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad? — Hermione apretujó el tenedor entre sus manos, sabía muy bien que era lo que Voldemort estaba tratado de hacer al enviar a ese hombre a la mansión, Narcissa no lo diría, pero el rostro desencajado de Draco y Lucius lo explicaba todo. —Jamás se me iba a cruzar por la mente que una mujer tan refinada y siendo una sangre pura como tú, iba a tener talentos culinarios, te felicito querida… ahora tu trabajo es igualar a los elfos domésticos.

Hermione dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, ya había tenido suficiente.

—No me he de extrañar que por su mente no le haya pasado que la Señora Malfoy es capaz de muchas cosas además de ser una mujer hermosa con múltiples talentos si usted mismo carece de inteligencia suficiente como para diferenciar una Bludger de la Snitch. — el comedor quedó en completo silencio cuando Hermione terminó de responder a los insultos de Walden Macnair. Y como la castaña tenía contemplado, de un momento a otro, la bruja se encontró en el suelo retorciéndose a causa de un cruciatus.

—¡Miserable sangre sucia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa manera?! — estalló el hombre desgarbado mientras continuaba sosteniendo el imperdonable sobre la joven.

Draco sin medir las consecuencias saltó de la silla y se abalanzó sobre Macnair, derrumbándolo con un puñetazo en la cara, Pansy y Narcissa corrieron para auxiliar a Hermione que yacía en el suelo enroscada.

Lucius y los demás trataron de mantener a raya a su invitado nocturno, pero ninguno de ellos podía hacer absolutamente nada al tener su magia tan restringida.

Lucius y William Parkinson fueron enviados por un expulso al otro lado del comedor, el padre de Pansy había quedado inconsciente y Lucius se había roto una pierna al caer desde lo alto.

Fue una corriente de magia profunda y fría lo que causó que la lucha se detuviera en ese momento, Narcissa abrazó con más fuerza a Hermione y Pansy se quedó a lado de ambas mujeres.

El sonido de la aparición no hizo más que estremecer a los presentes, Lord Voldemort estaba ante ellos mientras acariciaba la varita de saúco entre sus dedos, con una mirada indescifrable.

—¿Qué…está pasando aquí? — preguntó el Mago tenebroso mientras recorría el escenario con los ojos, deteniendo su escrutinio en el cuerpo tembloroso de su bruja. —Malfoy, explica esto de inmediato ¿Qué está pasando y por qué la sangre sucia está herida? — no se escuchaba nada más que la enronquecida voz de Voldemort.

—¡Mi señor…! — exclamó Macnair pero algo había sucedido.

—¡Mi señor, por favor ayude a la señorita Granger! — gritó Narcissa mientras trataba de girar a Hermione, quien había quedado inconsciente. — ¡Merlín, está sangrando, Draco hijo por favor ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación!

Todo se había vuelto un caos, Draco Malfoy había intentado levantar a Granger del suelo pero fue inmediatamente hecho a un lado por un exaltado señor oscuro.

Lord Voldemort levantó a Hermione Granger entre sus brazos y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta. Narcissa y Pansy fueron tras ellos.

La Mansión Riddle no volvió a ser la misma tras aquello.

Voldemort dejó a las mujeres tratar con Hermione, el hombre se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras los demás esperaban acorralados a los lados, Macnair no había movido ni un solo musculo desde que la sangre sucia, había sido trasladada a sus aposentos.

Las puertas de la estancia se abrieron para dejar pasar a una Narcissa lo suficientemente nerviosa.

—¡Cómo está la sangre sucia, Narcissa? — preguntó el Mago oscuro en un tono frío, jugando con su varita entre los dedos de la mano.

—Mi señor…la señorita Granger se encuentra recuperándose pero… — la mujer se detuvo, bajando la mirada e inclinándose, Voldemort frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pero…? — cuestionó mientras se acercaba a la mujer. — ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! — gritó desesperado, Narcissa se sobresaltó pero obedeció la orden.

—La señorita Granger se encuentra bien mi señor… pero ella…ella perdió el feto. — explicó la mujer mientras volvía a mirar al suelo.

—Explíquese Narcissa. — pidió El señor oscuro, sospechando lo que había ocurrido realmente, Narcissa se enderezó y envió una mirada severa a un Macnair nervioso y tembloroso.

—Si no fuera por Walder Macnair aquí presente mi señor…su hijo continuaría con vida dentro del vientre de la señorita Granger.

Draco jamás podría haber imaginado ni remotamente que su cuerpo iba a tomar temperaturas tan bajas, el muchacho podía sentir el cuerpo en espasmos de Pansy y Blaise, Theodore por otro lado hacía un extraño ruido con los dientes, no lo iba a negar, estaban hasta el cuello de miedo.

Lucius explicó a Lord Voldemort que se encontraban sentados en la mesa cenando, cuando la señorita Granger había respondido inocentemente a un comentario de Walden y que en el momento en que el mago atacó a la bruja habían hecho hasta lo imposible por detenerlo pero que había sido imposibilitados por su magia restringida, en esos momentos no podían hacer nada ante el mortífago armado.

Voldemort apretujó sus manos en puños mientras se giraba lentamente hacia el hombre que había osado a maltratar a la sangre sucia.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Tú…miserable escoria ¡¿Cómo te atreves a retrasar mis malditos planes, Macnair?! — explotó el Mago tenebroso mientras levantaba la varita y apuntaba al otro mago.

—¡Mi señor, no fueron así como pasaron las cosas, la maldita sangre sucia….!

—¡CRUCIO! ¡No me interesan tus malditas excusas Macnair, causaste la muerte de mi hijo hiriendo a la sangre sucia! —

Los Malfoy, los Zabini, los Parkinson, los Nott, los Crabbe y los Goyle se quedaron pasmados observando como el señor tenebroso torturaba a Walden Macnair.

La mansión Riddle esa noche resplandeció en distintas luces, iluminando hasta el último rincón más oscuro de la vieja casa.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, los gritos del aberrante hombre la habían despertado, sentía el cuero frío y aún sentía los pequeños espasmos causados por el imperdonable, se sentó sobre la cama a como pudo y observó la ventana a su lado, la Luna llena brillaba siniestra y encantadora.

Si, definitivamente ella no estaba muerta, había estado entumecida por la pérdida de sus amigos y de los que más había amado; La leona no estaba muerta, solo había permanecido en un estado de trance que le había permitido recuperar energías.

La bruja se puso de pie, alejándose de la cama, cerró los ojos dejando que la luz de la Luna acariciara la piel.

Lord Voldemort dirigió su varita a su brazo izquierdo e invocó a Rodolphus Lestrange quien sabía que en esos momentos se encontraba desocupado de sus deberes, el hombre apareció casi de inmediato, reverenciándose ante el mago oscuro.

—Mi señor…— se presentó el hombre.

—Escucha bien mis órdenes, Rodolphus, te llevaras a Walden a la mansión Malfoy y lo echaras a las mazmorras, no harás con él absolutamente nada, me encargaré de su castigo después. — Rodolphus asintió tras escuchar lo que se le pedía, unos momentos más tarde, Lestrange había desaparecido junto a un muy mal herido Macnair.

—Lucius, William, Narcissa, Tadeus, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle…vengan aquí…— llamó El mago oscuro, inmediatamente los adultos se acercaron al señor tenebroso. — voy a restringir un poco menos su magia, estoy casi tentado a no hacerlo pero hoy ustedes no hicieron mal su trabajo… levanten su brazo izquierdo… — ordenó el hombre y tras ser obedecido, Voldemort apuntó con su varita las marcas de los mortífagos.

Narcissa se abrazó así misma cuando vio a su esposo y a los demás caer al suelo con un grito ahogado escapando de sus gargantas.

—Que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, si vuelvo a tener una pérdida como está sus hijos lo van a pagar mientras ustedes lo presencia y las suplicas y de la sangre sucia no serán esta vez escuchadas… ¿me estoy dando a entender?

—¡Si mi señor! — exclamaron.

—Muy bien, me encargaré de Macnair personalmente…Narcissa, requiero que la sangre sucia esté en mejores condiciones en cuatro días, tiempo más que suficiente para que se recupere. — tras aquello, Voldemort desapareció tras el crujido de la aparición.

Draco se dejó caer de rodillas, estaba pálido y le temblaban las rodillas, aun no lograba procesar del todo lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Que carajos acaba de pasar? — preguntó Theodore recuperando la compostura al menos un poco.

—Bueno niños, acabamos de presenciar algo importante esta noche. — intervino Narcissa mientras levantaba el rostro y observaba a su hijo y luego a su esposo.

—Narcissa ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Granger estaba embarazada? — preguntó Lucius un tanto preocupado.

—No es que no quisiera, es que no podía, no estábamos seguras hasta esta noche, querido. — respondió. — Hermione está en buenas condiciones, va a recuperarse de eso ténganlo muy seguro.

—Bueno yo, creo que irme a dormir un poco, aunque no creo que pueda dormir del todo… aunque me preocupa que algo como esto vuelva a suceder. — comentó Pansy.

—Tendrás que estar preparada querida, por qué pasará. — dijo Narcissa tranquilamente, Draco la observó con sorpresa que no pudo reprimir.

—Madre… tú y Granger. — la preguntaba estaba ahí, en el aire, rozando la punta de su lengua, Narcissa no dijo nada, solo observó a su hijo con ojos brillantes.

—Ella no está muerta querido Draco, hará hasta lo imposible por terminar lo que sus amigos iniciaron, por qué así es Hermione Granger, nunca ha dejado algo empezado en su vida y esto no es la excepción. - Explica la mujer mientras salía de la habitación, llevándose a Pansy con ella.

Los leones no mueren sin antes luchar, y Hermione Granger no es la excepción.


End file.
